Beck&Jade, Jade&Beck
by awsnapcheerio
Summary: This is a story about Beck and Jades life! It all goes together, it's not a bunch of one-shots! I'm bad at summaries so just read! **NOW COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

Jades POV

Every weekend or so, all of my "friends" and Cat, Beck, and I, get together at somebody's house to do a whole movie/game night. Fun stuff right? Notice the sarcasm. I don't like Tori, Robbie, or Rex. Andre's okay. Cat's my best friend, and everybody should know about me and Beck. So, when you hate half the people, you just try to get through the night.

I reached into my closet to pick out an outfit. Black skinny jeans, black t-shirt, black combat boots. I proceeded to put on my black jewelry and apply my black makeup. I looked in the mirror. I saw a girl who shut out the rest of the world, only letting her boyfriend in. I saw someone who was scared that she would lose the only person she loved (and the only person who loved her). She was mean, just to hide how vulnerable she really is. She was Jadelyn West.

I walked downstairs, trying to avoid my drunken father. I snuck out the door, and ran to my car before my dad realized I was gone. I got in, and drove to Beck's RV, where movie night was being held. I focused on the road, trying not to think how messed up I was. I had no mom, a dad who was so damn drunk; I had no friends besides Cat, who can get annoying. The only person I had was Beck. He is the only one that's there for me. I have no secrets when it comes to him. I've stayed nights in his RV, for weeks at a time. I love him.

I pulled up in his driveway, and knocked at the RV, knowing I would be the first one there. He opened the door and pulled me in. Once we were in he grabbed my waist and kissed me, softly.

"Hey babe," He smiled.

"Hey." He then grabbed me and kissed me harder, shoving his tongue inside my mouth. I let him take control. He put his hands under my ass, and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled his hair. He walked over to his bed and set me down, never breaking the kiss. He moved his lips to my neck, and sucked, sure to leave a hickey. _KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK. _Crap. Someone was here. Beck groaned and gave me one last peck on my lips before he answered the door.

"Hey man!" Andre greeted us with Cat, Tori, and Robbie following, "Hey Jade." I gave him a sarcastic smile. He looked at me confused, obviously not knowing what he had interrupted.

"So, I got the DVD's for us to watch, but then my brother ate them," Cat looked at us with big brown eyes.

"It's okay little red. We can play games tonight! How 'bout truth or dare?" Andre suggested.

"I love truth or dare!" Cat screamed. Yay. Truth or dare. The game where I either had to let everybody know something I didn't want them to know, or I had to make a fool of myself. Wonderful.

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever! Please tell me how i did! Prepare for fun times, more M rated in the next chapters! This was just a prolouge(: R&R Pleaseeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jades POV

"Okay then! Who wants to start?" Beck asked.

"MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!" Screamed Cat.

"Okay, okay, go ahead."

"Teehee! Okay. Robbie, truth or dare?" Of course. They should go out already.

"Dare. I'm not afraid." Wow Robbie.

"I dare you to sing I'm a little teapot!"

"Uh, okay." Robbie did it. "Andre, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever got rejected by a girl?"

"Yes. In fourth grade, Jade truth or dare?"

Let's see, I didn't feel like moving out of Becks arms on his bed, so… "Truth."

"Are you a virgin?"

I looked at Beck and smiled. I wanted to see the looks on everyone's faces after this, "Oh, HELL no, Andre. You see, I have a perfectly sexy boyfriend. We have sex practically every other day."

Everybody's eyes went wide. I mean, it couldn't have been too surprising; we have been going out for 2 years after all.

"Babe, a simple no would've worked. We don't want to give away too much about our personal lives," Beck whispered while nibbling on my ear.

"I know. Vega, truth or dare?"

"I'm scared. Dare." This was going to be good.

"I dare you to take all of you clothes off and sit in Robbie's lap." Ha. Oh, wait, there was a downside to this, "Beck, close your eyes. You don't need to see that." He laughed and buried his face in my lap.

"Uh, Jade, I really don't want to do that."

"Too bad Vega. You picked dare. OUCH!" I looked down at Beck's head. He was BITING my pants between my thighs. That's a turn on. I smiled sweetly, "Let's go Vega!"

Andres POV

I couldn't help but to feel myself get hard. I mean, Tori was stripping down in front of all of us (except Beck, who was having fun with his face in Jade's lap. You could tell by all her squirming). Tori, Tori, Tori. She was completely naked, her perfect boobs, her shaved pussy, and her juicy ass. I watched as she stepped over to Robbie and sat in his lap with a huff.

"Okay! Happy Jade?" Tori said to Jade. Jade was too busy with her boyfriend between her legs. "Okay, whatever. Let's see… BECK! Truth or dare? " Beck started to lift his head out of Jade's lap, but Jade slammed it back down.

"Truth," A muffled sound came from Beck.

"Does Jade have a hairy bush for a vag?" Tori asked and got a cross-eyed stare from Jade.

"Very hairy," Beck joked, and got a pound in the head from Jade, "Ha, just kidding babe. It depends on the week. She will shave it to however I tell her too. It's hot." Even though you couldn't see Beck's face, you could tell he was smiling.

"Truth or Dare, Tori?" Huh, why Tori? Beck wouldn't do anything mean to Tori..

"Uh dare?"

"Put your clothes on so I can get my head out of Jades lap." Ahh, that made sense. Tori put her clothes on, and Jade lifted Beck's head up. He was flushed on his cheeks.

"Okay, Andre?"

"Uhh, truth?" Tori was asking ME! Of all people!

"Do you like anybody in this room?" I bit my lip. I liked HER!

"Yes." I said smiling. Jade rolled her eyes, " Little Red, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Cat squealed.

"I dare you make out with Robbie," Hey, I was doing them a favor. They needed to get together.

"Teehee, okay!" She went over and did her thing.

"I'm bored." Jade announced and got up, going to the back of Beck's RV, "Hey Beck, I left my bra here last week. Where is it?"

Becks face flushed and he looked at the floor, "Uh, babe, it's in the second drawer on the right, you also left your, umm, panties on Monday."

"You know I hate the word panties. Can I stay over tonight? My dad's, well, you know?"

"Yes."

I stared wide-eyed at Beck. He was my best friend, and I knew he wasn't a virgin, but did he really go at it this much? I had to admit, Jade is hot. She has long legs and big boobs, and she's feisty, so I couldn't blame him.

"Hey guys! I got to go. Rex needs a massage. Bye!"

"Uh, I got to go too, Trina needs me."

"My mom sent me a text saying my brother ate my charm bracelet! BYE!"

Jade looked at me. It was only me, her, and Beck in the room.

"Uh, I don't have to go, but I can…" I trailed off.

"BYE!" Jade said obnoxiously.

"No man, you don't have to leave! Stay! " Beck said.

"Beck!" Jade screamed, " You said we could…"

"I know, later. I promise."

"No now." Jade demanded, grabbing Beck.

**That was chapter two! Get ready for a….drumroll please!...THREESOME IN CHAPTER 3 !(: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Becks POV

Jade pushed me against the wall, kissing me roughly. Okay, don't get me wrong, I LOVE sex, but Andre was right there!

"Jade," I muttered, pushing her away.

"What? " She stared at me coldly.

"I said later sweetheart. Andre's still here." I glanced over at Andre. He was standing awkwardly in the corner.

"Well, either Andre can leave-"

"No," I interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me. He can leave, he can watch-"

"No!"

"Beckett Oliver! Stop interrupting me right now! He can leave, he can watch, or he can join us."

I stared at her. "Join us? Jade! That's not right!"

"You're right. It depends. Andre! How big is your dick?"

"Uh," Andre looked at me, unsure of what he should say, "7 inches hard…"

"Damn!" Jade exclaimed, "You're bigger than Beck!"

"Jade!" I screamed. She rolled her eyes. "Jadelyn August West. Come to the bathroom right now. We need to talk." I turned to Andre, "Sorry man, if you want you can just sit here and grab a soda in the fridge."

I pulled Jade in the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"Well, you promised me sex. I want sex now. I gave Andre his options, leave, watch or join. I want him to leave, but he has a huge cock, so join doesn't sound too bad either." She smirked at me. Damn that sexy smirk. She always gets what she wants.

"Why do you even want to have a threesome? "

"I've never had one before!"

"How about we have one with Tori?" I challenged. Uh oh…if looks could kill.

"You are not getting you're dick anywhere near that slut! If you want to do it with a girl, we can call Cat." I sighed. She was getting it her way. Again.

"Fine, Andre can decide what he wants," I began to have faith, Andre's my best friend, he wouldn't torture me by having sex with MY girlfriend!

"Good." Jade said as she unbuttoned her shirt halfway down, revealing that she was wearing no bra, and you could see the slightest sliver of her nipple. Damn her sexiness.

"What are you doing!" I exclaimed, Andre hadn't decided yet!

"Seducing Andre into saying threesome." She walked out, despite my attempts to drag her back. "Andre," She cooed, "Now, Beck has agreed to let you choose between leaving, watching, or joining us." I saw Andre gasp as she walked in. "I think you should choose _whatever_ you really want to do, not what Beck wants you to do," she purred as she walked over to Andre, then turned around and bent over, sticking her (fucking hot) ass in his face, which thank god still had jeans on.

"Jade…" Andre whispered. I could tell he was getting uncomfortably hard in his pants. I sighed, knowing Jade won this one. I walked over to Andre and Jade, who was still bent over, and slapped Jade's ass.

"Okay babe. You win. Here's the thing. Andre, don't speak of this to anyone, and after we are done, you can take a shower then you leave right after. Got it?"

"Yeah man, thanks so much for letting me do this, Jade, you're so fucking hot!"

"Watch it," I glared at him.

"Sorry," he blushed.

"Both of you, stop talking, you're turning me off. Now I have two rules. Since I'm the only girl, I'm in control until I say you can take over. My second rule is that you both must sit on the bed , put your hands above your head behind you, and close your eyes," Jade ordered as she went to get something in her bag. I heard her set something down on my night stand, then walk over to us.

I felt cool metal around my wrists, then a click. My eyes flew open and I stared at Jade, who was handcuffing Andre too. Andre opened his eyes, and looked surprised.

"Now this is going to be fun!" She smiled as she grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom, leaving me and Andre alone.

"Where'd she go?" Andre asked.

"I have no idea."

"Hey Beck, you sure you're okay with this? I mean, like I really want to, but she's your girl, and you're my best friend, so I'll leave if you want."

"Nah man, it's cool. I told you, just don't speak of it to anyone please. It'll be fun I guess. And I think it's a little late to back down now. She handcuffed us already."

"Ha, yeah. Well, thanks. And man, Jade is hot. I'm not trying to steal her from you or anything, but man, she's smoking."

"I know. Well, have fun, because this is a onetime thing." I smiled at Andre. He was my best friend, and I trust him. Now, where is Jade…?

"Hello boys!" Jade walked out wearing my robe, and she had 3 condoms and a dildo in her hand. Wait…THREE condoms? Wonderful. She strutted over and sat on both me and Andre's lap, stretching her long legs over us. She leaned backwards and spread her legs apart, making the robe fall to her waist and revealing a black thong. She sat back up and started rubbing both of our pants, getting us hard.

"Jadejadejade, please take the hand cuffs off, your being a fucking tease," I muttered.

"Good," she said getting off our laps, and walking out in front of us. She untied the robe, and stood before us wearing nothing but black high heels, a black thong, and my favorite black lacy push up bra.

"Dammit girl!" Andre exclaimed. My pants were getting tighter and tighter, and I'm sure Andre's were doing the same. She started dancing, turning and revealing her ass. She bent down and slowly, and I mean SLOWLY took her panties off.

She walked over to us and stuck her hands down our pants. "You're hard. Very hard. And with that she undid our handcuffs. I got up and slammed her against Andre, so we made a Jade sandwich. Jade started reaching for my shirt, so I took it off and Andre did the same.

"Pants off." Jade ordered. We obeyed. Andre undid the clasps on Jades bra while sucking on her neck, then he squeezed her boobs. While he has fun with her boobs, I slipped down and started tickling in between her thighs, teasing her.

"Oh fuck beck! I'm so wet! Stop teasing!"

I gave in and plunged both my fingers inside of her. I looked up to see Andre biting Jade's nipple.

"Oohh. BeckAndreBeckAndre."

I stood up and took my boxers off. Andre was looking at me weird, and Jade kept looking between me and Andre with a mischevious grin.

"Hey Beck, how about you give Andre anal sex!" Jade exclaimed.

"No!" Me and Andre said in unison. Andre rolled out from under Jade, and took his boxers off. He tossed me one of the condoms, and we put them on.

"The lube's in the bathroom drawer," I called to Andre.

I grabbed Jades boobs and played with them until andre got back, and then we both entered Jade, Andre doing anal. We all starting moaning. I felt Jade tighten around me, and her juices flowing.

"Fuckfuckfuck!" We were all screaming. I released into Jade, and then I took the condom off and threw it away in the bathroom. Andre did the same.

"Uhh Beck." Jade called.

"Yeah babe?" I said walking back out. I looked at Jade who was trying to cover her body up, "Babe, whatcha doing? I've seen you naked like ninety bajillion times. You're very sexy. Take the covers off," I teased.

"Beckett James Oliver!" I turned to hear the voice that called my name. My mother was standing by the door with wide eyes. I jumped under the covers with Jade. I was naked too. Crap. How much had my mom watched?

**BECKS IN TROUBLE!(: haha, stay tuned to find out what happens to beck! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Becks POV

"Uh, hey mom," I gave a weak smile

"Hello Beck. Hello Jade. HELLO ANDRE," she screamed louder to get Andre's attention from the bathroom.

"Hi Mrs. Oliver," Andre called back.

"Andre, get out here. Preferably with a towel or clothes on."

"Yes ma'am!" Andre said as he walked out with his clothes back on.

My mom looked at Andre and Jade, "You are aware that I'm going to have to call your parents and tell them what you kids have done tonight."

**Jades POV**

Call my parents? That meant call my dad. My mom was dead. I thought back to the drunk mess my dad was when I left the house. If he heard about this, he would most likely hurt me, or maybe he wouldn't care. He's a mess, so why shouldn't his daughter be? Was I a mess?

"Hey babe don't be sad, it's gonna be okay," He kissed my temple, completely relaxing me. He was the only one in the room who knew what my dad was like.

"Mrs. Oliver? Can you please not call my dad? Please! I'm begging you. I know what I did tonight was wrong, and please don't blame Beck or Andre, this was my idea, but please don't call my Dad. I will do whatever you say, even if it means only seeing Beck at school, or if I do come over we have to come in the house. Please, Mrs. Oliver." I looked at Beck and Andre's surprised faces that I was taking responsibility for my actions. I scowled at Andre.

"Jade, give me one good reason why I shouldn't call your dad."

Beck looked at me wide eyed wondering if I was going to tell her what no one else knew. I had to tell her though.

"Andre, can you step outside while I tell Mrs. Oliver something?"

"Yeah." He closed the door behind him.

"Mrs. Oliver. When I was eight, my mother died of cancer, and my dad has never been the same. When he is upset, he drinks, a lot, and then if he gets more upset while he's drinking, then he beats me too. When I left the house tonight, he was drunk and lying across the couch."

"How am I supposed to believe this?"

"Two ways. You can drive to my house and see my drunk dad, or I can show you my stomach of bruises of all the times he's hit me."

"Jade, you don't have to!" Beck told me, knowing how hard this was for me. I gave him a weak smile.

"Okay, Jade, I believe you; I will only call Andre's parents."

"No! Don't call Andre's parents! I kinda pressured/seduced him into this." I looked at her sheepishly. She must hate me.

"Okay. Fine. But Beckett? "

"Yeah Mom?"

"I never want you to see Jade again. She is a bad influence on you. I want you two to break up right now; you guys can still be friends and hang out, as long as you're with Cat. That innocent one won't get into trouble."

**Beck's POV**

Break up with Jade? How? She was the love of my life! I looked over at her. She was still naked in the bed beside me. She was face down in her pillow, so I squeezed her left boob to get her attention. She stared at me with watery eyes. Wait? Jade never cries! The only other time I've seen her cry is when her dad beat her for the first time and she came running to me!

"Mom! Please! I LOVE Jade. Love her with all my heart and soul. You can't do this!"

"Beckett, I thought you promised me you would stay a virgin until you were at least 20. She pressured you into doing this!"

"Wait? You think this is me and Jades first time?"

"Isn't it?" My mom eyed Jade. Jade scowled back.

"Hell no!" Whoops. Language around my mom is bad.

"Language Beckett! And when was your first time? And how often do you do….it?"

"Uh, first time…" I looked at Jade for an answer.

"My birthday last year," Jade stared at me annoyed for not remembering.

"Oh yea. Jades birthday..."

_FLASHBACK_

"What do you mean you didn't get me a birthday present?" Jade yelled at me.

"I…uh…I have no money," I admitted. She sat down on my bed, upset. I didn't know what to give her. At the time, we had been dating for a year, and I didn't forget about her birthday, I just didn't have any money. Then the thought hit me.

I kissed her. Hard. I shoved my tongue inside her mouth.

"Beck…What are you doing?" She muttered, breaking away.

"I'm going to give you me for your birthday," I said, fumbling with my pants button.

"This is gonna be the best present ever!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I didn't have a present for Jade, so I uh, gave her my virginity?" I offered, scratching my neck, "But our first time was MY idea mom. She was just gonna come over and watch a movie, it was MY idea to have sex."

"Beckett James Oliver! How could you?" My mom asked, mortified.

"I love her mom. You don't get it. Jade is my soul mate." I leaned down to kiss smiling Jade.

"Please Mrs. Oliver? I promise we will never have unprotected sex until we are ready for a child, which will be in many years, and I also promise that we won't do it as much either," Jade pleaded.

"How often do you do it?"

"A few times a week but I promise this is our first…and last for a very long time, threesome."

"Okay. I won't split you two up, but your punishment is that you have to come in the house when you have Jade over for a month."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Oliver!" Jade cried.

My mom left and I was left there with naked Jade.

"You know I have a room in the house, we can have sex in there," I said as I poked Jade.

"How 'bout sex right now? I did bring a third condom…" I laughed as I kissed Jade and pulled her under the covers. Time to fuck!

**Hey guys this is chapter four! Please R&R! I need some suggestions for the next chapter! Please put them in your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jades POV

I woke up the next morning really sore. Gosh my thighs. I really needed a break from sex. Just kidding. Sex rocks. I was in Beck's arms on his bed, and he was naked and snoring beside me. He was cute when he was asleep. I squirmed out of his arms, and thought of ways to wake him up. Scream? Nah. Cold water? Hot water? Hmm…what about a blow job? He was already naked under the covers…yes.

I pulled down the covers and stared at his dick. It wasn't hard. That is going to change. I licked the tip and he began to squirm in bed, but didn't wake up. Darn. I put all of him in my mouth and he got hard and woke up with a jolt, making his dick fly out of my mouth.

"Aw, come on. You didn't even cum yet!" I teased as he looked down at me.

"Jade! You woke me up!"

"I would hope so. Unless you're used to girls giving you blow jobs in your sleep. If that's the case then we need to have a talk."

"Jadey, I would never cheat on you, I just like sleep."

"More than you like me?"

"Well…" He teased. I punched him and he tackled me on the bed. We started making out. I loved the way he tried to dominate the kiss. It was a good attempt. Too bad I wear the pants in this relationship.

"Fuck me now!" I screamed.

"You promised my mom no unprotected sex, and I believe we are out of condoms."

"Finger me!"

"That I can do!" He brought his mouth down to my entrance, and started licking in between my thighs, somehow getting me even wetter.

"Beck!" I moaned. "Come on!" He laughed and plunged one finger in, pumping it in and out. "More!" I screamed. He added a second finger and hit my g-spot. When I started to cum, he brought his mouth down to me and licked off every drop.

We collapsed back down on his bed, and he started stroking my hair. "You are all I ever want, Jade."

"Even over Tori?"

"Hell yes! She's too awkwardly perfect in a bad way. I can't describe it. She's just my friend, and speaking as her friend, I think you should be nicer to her. Maybe you guys could have a sleepover?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"I love you! Please?"

"No sleepover."

"Something else?"

"Fine. I will invite everyone over to swim tomorrow, and I won't leave her out. Sound good?"

"Thank you Jadey-poo"

"If you call me that again, then I will kill you, got it?"

"Yes. Now get some clothes on that sexy ass of yours and get out before my mom notices you spent the night, k?"

"Okay," I said as I got up and put clothes on. "See you tomorrow. My house at 5. Love you." I left Beck's house feeling great; I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

Tomorrow. Jades POV.

I was putting Cheetos in a bowl, and finishing the last of my preparations. My dad was gone for the weekend, so no need to worry about him. I heard the doorbell ring and rushed to get it. It was Cat and Tori.

"JADE!" Cat screamed. "This is going to be so fun! All of us swimming! YAY!"

"Hey Jade, thanks for inviting me," Tori said. I gave her a sweet sarcastic smile.

"Beck made me, come on in." They helped me finish putting food in bowls, and soon enough the doorbell rang. It was Beck, Andre, and Robbie.

"Hey babe," Beck leaned over to give me a quick kiss. I noticed the clouds outside were getting dark. Oh well.

"Hey. Come on in, Tori and Cat are outside." We walked to the back, and Tori was whining.

"I forgot my swimsuit! How did I do that?"

"Sorry Vega. Sucks for you. I only have one swimsuit, the rest are too big."

"Aw!" I had to laugh. This was perfect! "I have an idea!" Tori piped," We could all go skinny-dipping!

"No." I knew this was a lame excuse to get Beck to see her body. Slut.

"Aw…is Jade jealous?" Tori edged on.

"Of what? A flat chested girl with bones sticking out of every joint in her body? You got me there."

"Okay ladies! Let's chill out! You both are beautiful girls!" Andre butted in.

"Okay. Beck, who do you think has a better body?" Tori asked. Ha. I looked at Beck; I knew he would pick me.

**BECKS POV**

I didn't know what to say. Jade was my girlfriend, and she had the better body, but I didn't want to stir up any trouble.

"Uh, can't really say anything because I've only seen Jade's body." Jade stared at me with wide eyes. I just realized what I had said.

"Well, to determine you're going to have to see my body too," Tori said tugging at her shirt.

"No you don't." Jade stopped Tori. "You know what? Fine, Vega, let's go skinny-dipping. We'll see who has the better body." Jade was about to take off her shirt off, but I walked over and stopped her.

"Babe! Stop! You don't have to do this," I said, not wanting her to show her sexy body to anyone else.

"Yes, I do Beck. I have to because you didn't want to say I had the better body for some reason."

"I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings!"

"Stop being a sap! She asked, so she can take the answer!"

"Okay babe, I'm sorry. Let's go skinny dipping. Everyone want to?"

"Yeah."

"Kay Kay!"

"Uhh...sure."

"Okay then. Let's go!"

We all stood outside of Jades fenced house, and starting taking our clothes off. I realized this was the first time Jade allowed me to see anyone's body but hers. Cool. I knew no one's would be better than Jades, but it would be a change. I looked at Jade strip off her shirt, and yank the string on her bikini. Oh my damn. I was getting hard. She looked up at me and smirked, then scowled at Andre and Robbie who were practically drooling over her. I looked at Tori, who was already fully naked; she was way too skinny for my taste. I went back to staring at Jade.

"Uh, boys! Look over here! Stop staring at Jade" Tori called, trying to get us to look at her, because we were all staring at Jade, except for Robbie who was staring at Cat. Cat had an okay body, she didn't have long legs like Jade, but at least she wasn't too skinny.

"Uh, no Tori. They would much rather feast their eyes on this." Jade said as she twirled around, and shook her ass. Wow.

"Yeah right," Tori said trying to do the ass-twirl like Jade, but her ass was way too bony. She looked at me. "Hey Beck, everybody's taken their clothes off except you."

I looked down. I was too busy staring at Jade that I forgot to take my clothes off. "Oh yeah." I said blushing now that everyone was looking at me.

"Let's see that hot body of yours!" Tori said.

"Woah Vega. Watch it." Jade said coming closer to me. She whispered in my ear,

"You are hot, but please don't give her any hopes that you might even in the slightest tiny way like her. Which you don't. Right?"

"Yeah babe," I said leaning down to kiss her and stick my hands on her ass.

"Woah, PDA guys." Andre said, "Let's get in the pool and let Beck strip in peace."

Jade smirked and stayed by my side as I was stripping. When I was done she grabbed my dick.

"No one gets anyone near this. Not Tori, not Cat, got it?"

"Owww, Jade yes,"

"Good, kiss me." I leaned down to kiss her, and we jumped in the pool.

"Hey guys! Let's have a chicken fight!" Cat screamed.

"K," We all muttered.

"Ha-ha let me pick teams! Beck and Jade, so Jade won't hurt me. Tori and Andre, and me and Robbie!"

"Sorry Andre, you have to have that bony ass on your shoulders," Jade said.

"Sorry Beck, you have to have that much weight on your shoulders." Tori came back.

"Hey! Tori! Shut your fucking asshole up. Jade is perfect. She's not at all heavy, but she's not a fucking stick figure like you, she's PERFECT! A million more times hotter than you. I say anyone would agree to that." I said. No one calls MY Jade fat. Or ugly. Or anything that's the opposite of what she is. Yeah, she's heavier than Cat and Tori, but she's a good 5 inches taller than Cat, and Tori's all skin and bones.

Jade looked at me and smiled. She hugged me, our naked bodies pressing together. "Let's start this chicken fight!" She said, smirking at astonished Tori. Good. Tori was a bitch. "Go under so I can get on your shoulders," she ordered me.

I dunked my head under water, and felt Jade's legs go on both sides of my head. I also felt her vag on the back on my neck. Score! I popped back up, and everyone was ready to fight. I looked over at Andre, who was wincing because of Tori's boniness.

"Start!" Cat yelled from Robbie's back. Damn. Cat has nice boobs. Not nicer than Jades of course.

I walked over the Cat and Robbie, and right before Jade tried to push Cat off, she jumped off of Robbie's back and said, "please don't push me!"

I laughed. Oh Cat. So now it was just me, Jade, Andre, and Tori. I walked over to Andre. Jade reached over at Tori, and gave a little push. Tori came back and grabbed Jade's left boob.

"And this is the down-side to having big boobs!" Tori said, yanking.

"And this is the down-side for being as light as a feather!" Jade said, giving one final shove, knocking Tori right off Andre's back.

"Jade and Beck win!" Cat yelled.

Jaded jumped down and kissed me, her big boobs rubbing against my chest.

_KABOOM!_

We all jumped at the sound of thunder, and ran inside, not wanting to get struck by lightning. A second later it started pouring down rain, and we realized that we had left our clothes outside. Jade turned the TV on, (she was still naked!) and checked the weather.

"This is a heavy storm blowing through Hollywood with lots of wind. Stay out of your cars and in your house for the rest of the night!" The weatherman bellowed through the TV.

Even more great. We were stuck inside Jades house, naked, for the night. Can't wait.

**Hmm..What wonderful things are going to happen with naked teenagers home alone? :D stay tuned, and always R&R to tell me how I did!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jades POV**

I was MAD. The fucking bitch (cough cough Tori) couldn't leave or else she'd die in a windstorm or whatever. Hmmm… Tori dead? Sounds good! But Beck won't let me.

"Uh okay guys. Looks like you're spending the night here!" I said with false enthusiasm. _RIIING! _I picked up my phone. It was my dad.

"Hey dad."

"Hello Jadelyn," my obviously drunk dad slurred into the phone. "I can't come home tonight because I got to fuck some chicks up… (Brief pause with someone telling him something) I mean because of the windstorm. See you tomorrow. Don't do drugs while I'm gone. Or unprotected sex. I don't want a baby. Look how you turned out. Ya hear me? NO UNPROTECTED sex. Have all the sex ya want, condoms are in the second drawer in the bathroom. But USE them. Sex is fun! Enjoy yourself!"

"Oh okay. One sec. BECK! MY DAD SAID TO FUCK ME HARDER WITHOUT A CONDOM. I THINK. I CAN'T REALLY HEAR HIM BECAUSE HE'S TOO BUSY BEING A FUCKING MAN-SLUT!" Beck looked at me weird. So did everyone else. I just shook my head.

"Very funny Jade. Bye."

I put down the phone.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked.

"My dad can't come home because he's fucking up some girls, and he said something about not having unprotected sex while he was gone."

"Ah."

"So…What are we going to do tonight?" Cat asked. I sighed.

"Uh, we should probably figure out the sleeping arrangements. There are 2 beds, mine and my dad's, and a pull out couch. I'm sleeping in my room with Beck, you guys can figure out the rest."

"Well, this is gonna be awkward. I am NOT sleeping with Robbie while I'm naked. That's just wrong," Andre said. I laughed. Andre was cool.

"You can sleep with me!" Tori offered. Slut.

"Uh, okay. But don't go rubbing that bony ass on me," Andre said winking at me, probably remembering our threesome.

"Kay Kay! So I will sleep with Robbie! Teehee! What are we going to do?"

"No truth or dare," I said.

"How about we play a game!" Cat said.

"Great idea!" I said sarcastically.

"I have an idea," Tori said, "We play a question game, where we are all paired up. Jade and Beck, Cat and Robbie, me and Andre. Let's use Jade and Beck as an example. Say I asked Jade what Beck's favorite color is. If she answers wrong, then I get to do one thing to them, like biting their nipple, or sticking their dick in and giving ONE thrust not full sex."

"Damn girl! That's a good idea!" Andre said. I had to admit, it did sound fun.

"Okay. Let's go to the living room and move the coffee table and couch so we have the entire floor to play." I said. The guys moved the couch, and Beck was HOT when we lifted up the couch, showing his muscles, and he was naked! We all sat down in a circle and I sat between Beck's legs, my back resting against his (hard) dick.

"Okay! I go first, since I made up the game, I go first. Jade, where is Beck's turn on spot?" Tori asked.

That was easy. "At the base of his neck, he likes when you suck on it. My turn. Tori, where is Andre's turn on spot?"

"How would I know that! He's not my boyfriend!"

"Aww, sucks for you. Now answer." Ha. Got her.

"Ugh. Fine, I'm guessing his abs?"

"HA! Close but wrong, its right above his dick!" I said, remembering the threesome.

"…How did you know that Jade?" Tori asked. I stopped laughing and looked at Andre and Beck. They nodded, telling me to tell her.

"WE had a threesome. Me, Beck, and Andre. Now, since you got that wrong, I get to do something to you. I start." I walked over to Tori, "Spread your legs apart and look at Beck's dick." Beck looked confused. I saw Tori start to get wet. I put one finger in her, then two, and then shoved my whole fist. She screamed in pain and looked down at her bloody vag. "Aw, was someone still a virgin?" I cooed, looking at Tori. She just grumbled.

**BECKS POV**

I laughed out loud. How had Jade known Tori was a virgin? The fist would've felt good to anyone else. Ha, Jade just revealed something about Tori nobody knew. That was my girl. When she sat in my lap, I grabbed her tits, and started rubbing. She smiled.

"I want to go!" Cat squealed.

"Okay."

"Uhh…Robbie! What's my favorite color!"

"Pink."

"Phooey."

"I want to go!" Tori said. "Beck, what was Jades address before she moved here to Hollywood?"

Shit…Jade moved her when she was three! I didn't even know her back then!

"Err…well, I don't know," I said, looking at Jade apologetically. She glared at me. Crap.

"Well then, I get to do something to Beck!" Tori smiled at Jade, and I swear Jade was about to whack her.

Jade got off my lap and let Tori near me. Tori straddled me and started grinding me. I felt my dick get soft again. Jade pushed Tori off and looked at my dick.

"Looks like someone's a TURN OFF!" Jade shouted at Tori. I laughed; Tori crawled back over to her spot by Andre and pouted.

"I don't want to play anymore." Tori said, pouting.

"Aw, did someone's plan fail to get her enemies boyfriend to get turned on by her bony ass?" Jade mocked.

"Whatever." Tori said.

"I have another game!" Jade announced. "It's called go to sleep and have sex with who your sleeping with. I call Beck, let's go." Jade said as she pulled me up to her room. This was going to be a fun night.

**ANDRES POV**

I watched Jade drag Beck up the stairs, both of them smiling.

"Hey Andre, I think we should get started on Jade's game," Tori looked at me seductively. Tori was hot, for sure, not as hot as Jade, but still pretty damn fine, and she was offering me free sex, how could I resist?

"Okay Mrs. Vega. Let's go to Mr. West's room. Bye Little red, bye Rob."

We found Mr. West's room, and Tori started the action.

"Hold on Tori, before we start, we should probably ask Jade where the condoms are."

"Yeah, but her and Beck are probably going at it right now…"

"Nah, Jade will probably want to get changed into something sexy, and then tease Beck a bunch before."

"Oh, okay. Did you guys really have a threesome?"

"Yes we did. And I know what you're going to ask me next. Jade is hotter, sorry. But you are pretty sexy yourself."

"Well then, let's get those condoms!"

We walked up the stairs to where Jade's room is and opened the door. Jade was pole-dancing on her bed post, and Beck was staring at her with awe. When we walked in, they both stopped their activities, and looked at us.

"Yes? We were kinda busy…ALONE," Jade screamed.

"Err…yeah, where are the condoms?" I asked.

"Ew. You're gonna fuck that? Well here," she said, throwing a condom at me.

"Thanks."

When we got back down to Mr. West's room, Tori kissed me. I shoved me tongue inside her mouth, and pushed her on the bed. I moved my lips to her neck, and sucked as hard as I could. I grabbed one of her boobs, and fondled with it. I licked the nipple, and sucked, as if I were trying to get milk out. I bit on the aroused nipple and she let out a squeal of pleasure and pain. I moved down to her vag, and licked her thighs around.

"Ooh, Andre, fuck me!"

I slipped the condom on, and thrust myself in quickly. Too my surprise, instead of a moan, she screamed, then I remember what Jade had done…She was still a virgin. This was her first time, and I shoved myself into her. Hell! Isn't your first time supposed to be special? Well that was what she was going to get. Prepare yourself Tori Vega!

**ROBBIES POV**

I was going to sleep with Cat! Of all people! I couldn't wait. What if we did more than sleep? This would be my first time…would it be Cat's first time? I hope so or maybe not. An experienced girl would be nice, but not a slut. My thoughts were racing a hundred miles an hour when Cat walked in with a pair of Jade's (you could tell because they were black) short shorts and low cut tank top. I almost drooled.

"So, Robbie. We get the pull out couch," Cat pouted.

"Yeah."

"Teehee, this is my first time sleeping with someone other than Jade…waits! Not like that! I mean at sleepovers we usually sleep together…oh, once when my brother was at a sleepover and-"

"Cat, let's get in bed. "

"Kay Kay!"

We got in bed and she rolled so we were facing each other. Come on Robbie, she's right here. Let's go dude! I leaned in and kissed her and she giggled.

"Teehee, does this mean we're like, dating?" She asked and put air quotes when she said dating.

"Only if you want to," I smiled.

"Kay Kay! That's so ironic. We're dating, but we've never been on a date!"

"Yeah…"

"Good night!" Cat said as she rolled over. I sighed. No sex tonight, well at least I got a girlfriend!

**BECKS POV **

Jade dragged me up the stairs and into her room. I loved Jade's room. It was black with purple silk curtains. She had a huge 4 poster bed and a desk in the corner. Once we were in, we heard a knock at the door.

"WHAT!" Jade yelled.

"Don't yell! Jadey, it's Cat, can I borrow some pajamas? I don't want to be naked with Robbie."

"Sure," Jade muttered and went into her closet to get black shorts and tank top. She threw them at Cat, "Leave now and don't come back!"

"Kay Kay!"

Once Cat left, Jade pushed me on her bed and started kissing me.

"I know something that will make you real hard!" She said as she got up and started pole dancing on one of the posts on her bed. I tried to lean over and touch her, but she swatted my hand away. A few sexy seconds later, Jade and I heard the door click open, and she stopped. It was Andre and Tori.

"Yes? We were kinda busy…ALONE," Jade screamed.

"Err…yeah, where are the condoms?" Andre asked.

"Ew. You're gonna fuck that? Well here," Jade said, throwing a condom at Andre.

"Thanks."

After they left, Jade went over and locked the door.

"No more distractions," She looked seductively at me.

"You're distracting enough," I said, taking a good look at her curves.

"Stop being cheesy and come make-out with me!"

I obeyed her and pushed her on her bed, my hands roaming her body. I settled them under her ass. I moved my lips down to her neck, and sucked as hard as I could, adding one more to the many hickeys I had already left on her neck.

"Ooh Beck!"

I licked in between her thighs, and when she was moaning too loudly from all the teasing, I plunged my tongue in her.

"Ooh Beck! More!"

I listened to her, only pausing to roll a condom on, and entered her swiftly and smoothly, the feeling of familiarity.

"Beck! Harder! Faster!"

I pounded against her as hard as I could, and you could hear my balls banging against her thighs with every thrust. We both went over the edge, and collapsed on the bed, sweaty and panting.

"I think we should take a shower," Jade said.

"Of course, love."

**Was this chapter any good? Someone said they wanted Cat in the picture, but I wasn't ready for her to have sex, it didn't feel like her character…so I tried my best! Tell me if this is any good and if I should continue! Ideas are always appreciated and considered! **

**I want to give a special thanks to Anja for this idea about getting stuck in a storm! Xoxoxoxo! **

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! R&R always! **

**3, Sarah(:**

**P.S. I'm going on a short trip to Los Angeles to see my cousins for a few days, so my next update wont be untill Monday or Teusday! Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

Jades POV

Ugh. Was it hot in here or was it just me. I opened my eyes the next morning, and looked to see a naked Beck tangled with a naked me. He was sweating. Gross. I don't sweat. I untangled myself from him, and got up to take a shower.

"Jadey, don't leave!" Beck muttered.

"I'm taking a shower! I'll be right back! You should really take one too."

"But I don't want you to go!"

"Too bad."

"I know you got the record deal, and I'm trying to let you go, but I can't live without my Jadey."

Wait-what? Record deal…Jadey? He never calls me that anymore. What is he talking about? I didn't get a record deal!

"Beck, you okay?"

"Jadey! Don't leave me! If you leave, there's no other girl that can compare. I might have to go gay and settle for Andre if you leave!"

I laughed out loud. He was sleep talking, well this could be fun! "Beck, I don't want to leave either, but I have a confession. I didn't get a record deal, I'm leaving so I can go have sex with your dad!"

"Wait! My dad! Jadey how could you! He is kinda hot for a old man, but still Jadey no!"

I laughed and rolled on the floor. I had enough. I kicked him in the ribs and he screamed.

"What the fuck Jade! You probably just broke my rib!"

"Man-up! So, you think your dad's hot?"

"What are you talking about!"

"Or if I ever leave you, then you're going gay with Andre."

"WHAT?"

"Beck, you were sleep talking. You said your dad was hot and you would go gay with Andre."

"Oh, uh, well, I was having a bad dream."

"I gathered. Now let's go shower your gross sweaty ass," I said, slapping his ass. "Let's go gay guy!"

"Jade stop. I was sleep talking."

"Sleep talking reveals your true emotions. GAY."

"Stop! Would a gay person do this?" He kissed me and starting fondling with my boobs.

I broke the kiss, "Yes, because NO MAN can resist me. Gay or straight."

"Uh huh, and would a gay person fuck you as hard as I did last night?"

"Probably not, but those gay people can surprise you!"

"Okay Jade. I'm gay. I'm really sorry it had to end this way. I'll just leave before I make it any harder." He left the room.

Wait! Was he breaking up with me? NO! He was MY Beck, not Tori or Cat's, or even Andre's! I ran after him. I opened the door to my room, and he was on the other side, ready to hug me.

"I'm not gay." Beck said, nibbling on my ear.

"I know. Let's shower."

We took a shower, (no, nothing happened) and we got dressed. The clothes we left outside were mostly dry. We walked downstairs hand in hand, and saw everyone else in the kitchen, already dressed.

"Hey Jade and Beck!" Cat screamed.

"Get me coffee," I said to Beck.

"What's the magic word?"

"GO!"

"Okay fine!"

I sat down at the table and rested my head. I wish Vega would leave.

"FUCKING WHORES! They're never there the next morning, probably because I mentioned I have a shithole of a daughter! FUCK YOU JADELYN! WHERE ARE YOU!" My dad said, walking through the door.

"Hide! Hide! Beck, take them upstairs somewhere!" I whispered. This was bad. Very bad. Everybody rushed upstairs behind Beck, who gave me a worried look.

"I-I'm right here dad!"

"Everythings your fault!" He said entering the room.

"D-Dad please d-don't."

"Yes. This is your punishment!" He said, slapping me across the face.

**BECKS POV**

I rushed everyone in Jades room. "Hey Tori, can you lock the door when I leave?"

"Yeah, but where are you going?"

"To help Jade."

"Beck, think that through, man. Jade looked scared. JADE! She never gets scared." Andre said.

"I know, but it needs to stop this happens way to much." I left the room and heard the lock click. I grabbed my phone and dialed 9-1-1. I know Jade has told me not to worry, but i hear her screams and sobbing, and I see her dad kick her and hit her. It's too much. She doesn't deserve this.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I'd like to report child abuse. Come to 475 Sunset Drive. My girlfriend is downstairs being kicked and hit by her dad, and she's crying."

"We will be there as soon as possible. Make sure the abuser doesn't leave the house."

"Thank you." I said as I hung up, and watched Jade get hit from the top of the stairs. I heard police sirens. Now to make sure he didn't leave…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS JADELYN! POLICE SIRENS? DID YOU CALL?"

"No dad, they're probably after someone else." She said between sobs.

He kicked her one more time. "Well I gotta get out of here," He said.

"No you don't!" I screamed, running down the stairs. I blocked the back door, and the police would soon be at the front door. _KnockKnockKnock._

"Open up, it's the police!"

"Jade go open it!" Jade scrambled up, and ran before her father could get to her.

"I'm going to get you some day son, this isn't over!"

"In here," Jade sobbed as the police ran and put handcuffs on her dad.

"Are the the boy who called?" A police officer asked me.

"Yes sir."

"What is your relationship with this young lady?" He asked, pointing to Jade.

"She's my girlfriend."

"And do we have any proof that it was not you who has been abusing her?"

"FUCK ALL OF YOU! I HAVE A GOOD REASON TO HURT MY DAUGHTER! SHE RUINED MY LIFE!" Jades dad screamed.

"That." I said. The police officer chuckled.

"Thank you. As for you sweetheart, do you have anywhere to stay, with your mom?"

"My mom's dead." Jade said, calmed down now.

"A friend? Just until we figure out custodial arrangements."

"Him." She said pointing at me.

"Okay. Do you need to go to a hospital for your injuries?" The police officer asked Jade.

"Yes," I interrupted. She glared at me.

"Come right in this ambulance."

"I hate you." Jade said, walking past me.

"Love you too, meet you there!" I said, coming to get our friends out of Jade's room.

**JADES DAD IS ARRESTED! And shes staying with Beck! Oh yea!haha(: R&R if you want an update!**

**~Sarah(:**


	8. Chapter 8

Becks POV

I walked into the hospital with the rest of the gang.

"Who are you kids looking for?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Jadelyn West, what room is she in?" i asked.

The lady typed a few things in her computer. "Room 22B, she will be there shortly, she's just finishing getting x-rays."

"Thanks." We all rushed into Jades room to see her sitting up on her hospital bed with an annoyed face.

"Hey babe, how you feeling?" I asked.

"Pissed off, annoyed, confused, scared, fucked up, i hate these nurses, I'm also relieved, but upset and it's all screwing with my head. I don't want to press charges on my dad! I know he's hurt me! But he's my dad and i...i...i love him. That's the first time I've said that, and I don't know what to do! Help me Beck!" She was uncontrollably sobbing.

"Hey guys, can you leave me and Jade alone?" I said to the gang.

"Yeah, no problem!" Tori said as they left.

"Wait...Cat stay!" Jade called.

"Kay Kay!"

"Okay, Jade, we have to press charges on your dad!" I said, this wasn't like Jade, usually she would want as much revenge as she could get!

"I know, but Cat, do you remember when we were 6, and my dad surprised us with Hilary Duff concert tickets? And we hugged him and told him that we would pay him back someday?"

"Yeah! What happened to Hilary Duff? I used to LOVE HER!"

"So, let me get this straight, you want to let your dad, who abuses you, not go to jail because he bought you concert tickets 12 years ago?" I asked, completely confused.

"I'm a mess! What am I saying? I'm Jade West, I don't give second chances. I don't keep lame promises I made 12 years ago. I'm tough. I'm pressing charges on my dad," She said, seeming to come back to reality.

"Babe, I support whatever you want to do, but my personal opinion is that we press charges. He goes to jail, you live with me…if I can convince my mom. That might be tough considering she caught us having sex…" I trailed off. My mom would understand, right?

"I need to think Beck, do you mind leaving me alone with Cat? Come back in 7 minutes, no more, no less."

"K, babe," I said, kissing her forehead.

**Jades POV**

I watched Beck leave the room and said to Cat, "Hey. He's gone, and I need to talk to you, best friend to best friend."

"We're best friends! Oh Jadey!"

"Don't call me that."

"Right. No Jadey. Jade."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes! Anything!"

"Should I…uh, break up…with…b-Beck." I asked. I looked up to stare into her wide eyes as she began violently shaking her head.

"Oh-my-FUCKING-gosh Jade! How could you even think that!" Cat had just cussed…that NEVER happens.

"I don't think it's fair to put him through all this crap!"

"He LOVES you! You love him! He should WANT to put up with your shit!" Again? Cussing Cat.

"Okay. You're right. I love you Cat, you're the best friend ever, now Beck will be back in 3 minutes and 12 seconds, so you can leave. Thank you," I said. I know I don't act like this a lot, and I usually only act like this around Cat and Beck, but I was an emotional train wreck, and I needed people to talk to, and Cat was my best friend. I waited and Beck walked in with some coffee.

"Hey babe. Figured you're going through withdrawal so I took my 7 minutes to stand in a coffee line!" He said as he leaned down to kiss me, "So, how you doing?"

"I-I don't know! I'm going to press charges, and I will live with you no matter what your mother says. But, do you want me to live with you? "

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you could have any other girl who's all peppy and happy and has a normal family with a mom and a dad who love her and support what she does, not one where she runs to your RV every night crying because her dad hit her, or something went wrong and you're the only person she has!"

"Jade! Jade! Shh, babe it's okay. I love YOU. I love the way you come crying to me. It usually ends up in sex. I love you. I love how I get to spend almost every minute of every day, and I love how your problems make my life that much more interesting. You have nothing to worry about!" He said, stroking my hair.

"Wait…crying usually leads to sex, and I believe I'm crying right now…" I looked at him mischievously.

"I believe you are Mrs. West, now, how does it sound if we head back to my recreational vehicle and do our business there?" He said in a British accent.

"Why yes, Mr. British Man. We have LOTS of business to do, I suggest we leave this dreary place," I said, playing along by using my sweet innocent farm girl voice.

"Well, looks like this farm girl isn't going to be so innocent when I'm done with her!" Beck said as he lifted me up bridal style and rushed out of the hospital with our confused friends looking after us. He shoved me into the car and drove off. Once we were at his RV, he pinned me up against the side and started kissing me furiously.

"B-Beck. Let's go inside. I'm cold." I said, shivering.

"Kay," He said, giving me one quick kiss before getting his keys out and trying to unlock the door. Once he got it open, he practically threw me inside and tackled me on the bed.

"Beck! Stop!" I pushed him off me as he bit my lower lip.

"What?" He asked.

"I've gotta get changed!" I exclaimed, hopping up and going to get my bag of costumes I left at his house. I got my innocent farm girl one out and went to the bathroom to put it on. I saw him grinning.

Once in the bathroom, I slipped off my clothes so I was standing naked, and then reached inside his drawer to the way back where I kept a thong. I slipped that on, then put my farm girl short shorts on, and tied on the flannel shirt to where, as Vega said, you could see my belly button. I strutted out, to see Beck lying on his bed playing with his phone.

"Hello, Mr. British man. I believe you've got someone's personal space to invade," I purred at him.

"Well, chaps, I believe I do!" Beck said, walking over to me and putting two hands on my ass and lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around him, and touched my lips to his.

**Becks POV**

Jade knows how to turn people on. That's the plain truth. The second I saw her strut out, half naked (still can't believe she wore that to Sikowitz's) and purring at me, I felt myself get hard. I had to touch her, so here we are now. I'm lifting her up, my hands squeezing her toned ass, my tongue inside her mouth. I was dominating it this time, and she has to know it. I pushed her down on the bed and kissed her again, her eyes were closed, so I reached to my bedside table and grabbed the handcuffs.

"Put your hands above your head and no one gets hurt!" I whispered into her ear.

"Are you Vega now? Turn off dude."

"Do it!" I hissed. She obeyed and I clicked the handcuffs shut. Her eyes flew open with surprise. That's right. Shy Beck Oliver just handcuffed Jade West to the bed. I hopped off her.

"This is going to be fun!" I smiled. She glared at me. I went back to kissing her, and I felt her legs tighten around my waist, and she was grinding my lower stomach. I untied her flannel shirt, to reveal she was wearing no bra (Thank you lord for commando!) and sucked on her nipple, but I decided sucking wasn't going to cut it, so I bit down on the hard nub.

"Beck!" She screamed. I didn't stop. This was the first time I had really taken control. I unbuttoned her pants, to reveal the front of her see-through thong…was this the one I found in my bathroom drawer when I was looking for a toothbrush?

"Beck, take off some of your clothes! I feel like I'm the only one out for display right now!" Jade screamed.

"Shut up," I ordered her, and flipped her around so I could see her ass. He arms were a tangled mess, being handcuffed and such, but I didn't care. I ripped the thong off, and buried my face in her ass.

"Beck, my arms hurt," She was on the verge of crying so I flipped her back to her front side and she let out a sigh of relief. "Beck, at least take your shirt off!" She squealed as I stuck my tongue in her entrance.

"Nah!" She frowned, and I noticed her pussy wasn't wet anymore, so I unhandcuffed her and she tackled me and ripped off my shirt. I was lying on the bed, and she was sitting on top of me with her legs on both sides, working on getting my belt and buttoning down my pants. We had long forgotten our game of British Man and Farm Girl, and she was sure not acting like an innocent farm girl. She yanked my pants down and started licking my already erect member. She teased the head of it with her tongue, swirling it around, and then stuck my whole damn thing down her throat.

"Ooh, Jade!" I moaned.

"Shut up and finger me," She said, plopping down on the bed beside me. I got up, but instead of fingering her, I rolled on a condom and teased her entrance.

"I said finger me!" She ordered.

"I said no!" I spat back. She just spread her legs wider, and I slammed the first thrust into her. She screamed, "BECK!" I laughed. I usually take it slow the first thrust, and I knew she was expecting that. I pumped in and out of her.

"Faster…harder!" She squealed in pleasure.

I pumped as fast and hard as I could. I looked at her boobs bouncing up and down with every thrust.

"Jade…I'm cumming!" I screamed.

"I'm almost there! Keep going!" I felt my seed squirt into the latex/rubber protection, and I saw her juices squirt all over. I collapsed beside her and kissed her.

"I'm tired," I announced.

"Okay, let's go to bed," She yawned. I got up to get my boxers and she stopped me, "Where are you going, get in bed," she said.

"I'm going to fuck Vega. Where do you think I'm going?"

"Not funny. But seriously. Why'd you get up?"

"I'm getting m boxers."

"Nooo sleep naked!"

"Fine." I said, crawling back into bed, "I love you."

"You better." I smiled and happily fell asleep.

**Chapter 8 is done! How was it? Well, I need some help with these next chapters…so Jade's dad is in jail, and I have no idea what to write…I'm not the most creative person. So, Idea's Idea's PLEASE! Thanks! **

**Kylie- Any ideas for games? Ha, I'll write more games if I can think of fun ones…maybe strip poker? How does that sound?**

**Yogabbagabba18- I like your pen name(; **

**Thanks everyone for your support! If you like this story check out my other ones, **_**Getaway **_**and **_**Mine.**_** I'm also starting a new story about Cat and Jade's friendship, I think I'm going to call it Catarina West**, **or Jade Valentine, which sounds better? R&R!**

**~Sarah(:**


	9. Chapter 9

Jades POV

Okay, so I know I'm not the most innocent person. I'm mean and I have sex with Beck every other night, big whoop. But sometimes I think what it would be like to not be the devil I am. To be like Cat. A virgin, aimlessly clueless…loveable by everyone. But it's too late for that. I rolled to my side away from Beck and started to wonder why he would love such a mess like me. I looked back at him. He was sleeping, like an angel. His baby fat around his cheeks and his tussled head of hair. He looked so innocent at the moment. Too innocent…

"Mhmm," I groaned as I rolled back to face Beck. He was a deep sleeper...so maybe I could...I smiled as I pulled the covers off of him and waited a second to see if he had woken. Nope. I put my hand on his lower stomach, watching his face for a sign that he had waken, and crept my hand lower and lower until I had reached the waistline of the boxers (boxers? WTF! He had fallen asleep naked!) and gently slid my hand under. I tickled his skin right above his member, and he stirred a little bit. I stopped what I was doing. After a while when he didn't wake, I proceeded to tease him.

**Becks POV**

What the..? I woke up and peered at Jade tickling my lower (I mean lower) stomach. I stirred, hoping she'd stop. I'm all for sex, but I was tired. She stopped for 30 seconds and then started again. Fine. She can have it her way, but she thinks I'm asleep so I might as well have some fun when I "woke up".

**Jades POV**

I looked up at the clock and sighed. How late does he sleep? I looked at my phone and I had a text from Cat.

From: Cat

_Hey Hey! So, you mysteriously left the hospital, and are you okay? Because when my cousin "left the hospital" he really died! He didn't leave! So, if you don't respond, you're dead. Unless your ghost texts me. HI JADES GHOST!_

I rolled my eyes.

From: Jade

_I'm fine. Chill. I'm at Beck's, I just didn't like the hospital._

I waited a few minutes until she replied.

From: Cat

_Oh! KAY KAY! Hey, do ya wanna come over? Andre and Tori are here, and I'm texting Robbie to see if he can come!_

I sighed and looked at Beck. Eh, he wasn't much fun right now anyway. I got up and found my clothes scattered around the room from the night before. I stuffed them in my bag and went to go get clean clothes to wear to Cat. I glanced one more time at Beck…was his eye half open? His eye quickly shut, and I smirked, not thinking much of it. I proceeded to grab a bra and panties.

"BOO!"

I screamed and turned around into the arms of Beck. He was laughing.

"I thought you were asleep!" I said, my words coming out shaking.

"There's a reason I go to Hollywood Arts. And how could I sleep with you teasing me? I'm all hard now and I feel like I need to take care of it," he said, grabbing my (still naked) ass.

But no. He wasn't going to get off this easy. "Nah, I'm going to Cat's." I said as I pulled on my clothes.

"Jade! C'mon! It feels so bad! I need to get it out!" He whined. I just laughed.

"Bye. I'll be back in a few hours. I live here after all." I winked and added, "And I will think of part 2 of your punishment for scaring me." I left and grabbed Beck's car keys on the way out.

"Jade! What if I need to go somewhere! Don't take my keys!"

I laughed and drove off.

**Beck's POV**

She's gone. Great. I sighed and reached in my fridge for a water bottle and sat on my bed. My phone rang.

From: Jade

_So why exactly did you have boxers on when I woke up?_

I sighed.

From: Beck

_I needed to go into the house to refill my fridge so I threw on boxers and a t-shirt. I can't walk in the house naked._

She replied almost immediately.

From: Jade

_Why not?_

Why can't I walk into the house naked Jade. Gee, I wonder what my mom who has already caught us having sex would think. I rolled my eyes.

From: Beck

_Really?_

From: Jade

_Whatevs. I'm at Cat's, bye. Xoxoxo_

I leaned back on my bed and looked at the floor which had a mix of Jade and my clothes scattered around it. Papers were cluttered on my desk, and it was a mess. Maybe I should clean since I have nothing better to do. I started cleaning, and surprisingly, once I cleaned the clothes on the ground it looked a lot better. I threw the jumble of clothes into my hamper, and I took the hamper inside for my mom to wash.

"Hey mom. Can you wash these?"

"Sure Beck. Can I talk to you sweetheart?"

"Yeah shoot," I said, grabbing an apple.

"So, I am your mother and I have to make sure of some things. So, your punishment for…you know… was that Jade was allowed in your RV for a month, correct?" Shit. I forgot about that, I hope she didn't see Jade! "And also, you said you go at it two times a week or so? That's bad son, and I don't want you to be like that." Whoops…

"Mom, chill. Jade hasn't been in my RV since the incident (first lie) and we haven't had sex since then either (second lie)," I tried to explain.

"I believe you, just making sure," my mom said, separating my laundry. I started to walk out when I heard my mom screech, "BECKETT JAMES OLIVER GET YOUR ASS IN HERE THIS SECOND!" uh oh…

I walked back into the laundry room to see my mom holding up one of Jade's thongs. Shiiiiiittt. I threw my head back. Maybe I should've went through the laundry first.

"Jade hasn't been over, huh? You havn't had sex, huh?" My mom questioned more calmly.

"Okay mom. Truth is, the other day when we went to go swim at Jade's house and it was storming and we had to sleepover, her dad came in the next morning all mad, and we all rushed upstairs and Jade's dad started to hit Jade, so I called the police because I can't stand seeing Jade cry, so the police came and arrested him, and they asked Jade where she was going to stay because her mom's dead and she has no relatives near here. When she wasn't sure, the policeman said she needed a temporary home to stay at until she found a permanent one, and I offered to let her stay in my RV," I babbled really fast.

"You offered to let Jade LIVE in your RV? Beckett! Why didn't you ask me first!"

"Mom, I knew you'd say no and she was so helpless and crying and sad and I wanted her to feel like she had a place to stay where she was going to be loved, not somewhere where she had to beg to stay."

"This is beyond unacceptable. I will NOT have your girlfriend living with you."

"Why not mom? I'm 16. In two years, I'm gonna be on my own, free to make my own decisions, which may or may not be sharing an apartment with Jade. Two years away. I'm not your baby Beck anymore!" I yelled. I saw tears form in my mom's eyes and she turned back and threw the thong in the laundry.

"You will always be my baby Beck," she whispered. I immediately felt bad and my phone buzzed in my pocket.

From: Jade

_I couldn't stand those losers so I kicked the door open and I'm sitting in your RV. Where are you?_

I sighed.

From: Beck

_I'm in the house, be out in a few._

I turned back to my mom who was silently doing the laundry. "Mom, I'm sorry. But please!"

My mom turned around and her eyes were red and puffy. Her voice was shaking when she said, "I will not allow Jade to stay in the RV with you, but since she has nowhere else to go, she can stay in your old room in here."

I sighed, knowing Jade wasn't going to take this well. "Okay. Thanks mom. I love you," I said, hugging her.

I walked into the RV to see Jade sitting on the couch with multiple items in her hand. She had a whip, a ping pong paddle, and a box of thumbtacks. She was naked, so I shut the door, and I sighed.

"Listen, Jade, I just got in a big fight with my mom and I'm not in the mood to play games with you right now."

"Shut up. Part 2 of your punishment is here. Get naked. Now." She ordered. I tried to resist, but she was too damn sexy. I took my clothes off and sat next to her. She grabbed my legs and spun me so that I was lying across her and my ass was facing up on her lap.

"Why are you being punished?" She asked.

"Because I scared you."

"Good," she said, whacking my ass with the ping pong paddle three times. Ouch. I felt my dick twitch and she smiled. How does she do this? "And you know I don't like being scared, correct?"

"Yes," I said, wincing as she struck the whip. My dick got even harder.

"So why would you do that?" She asked.

"I was just trying to be funny!" I exclaimed.

"Wrong." She said as she poured the box of thumbtacks on my bare ass. It hurt when they stabbed me. She collected all the thumbtacks, and then put her torture instruments on the table. "You are done your punishment." She said, pushing me on the floor where I landed on a stray thumbtack. I scattered to get my clothes on and she looked at me in disbelief.

"Really? No sex?" She asked, getting up, which made her boobs bounce. I swallowed my breath and said no.

"Jade, listen. I got into a fight with my mom and she said you couldn't stay here anymore, so I argues and she eventually said that you need to stay in my old room in the house if you have nowhere to go." I braced myself for whatever pain she might cause me next, which was putting her clothes back on.

"Okay. Well I'm going to move my bags in there. I'll be back in a little," she said, looking almost numb as she left. What was up with her?

**Jades POV**

I left Beck's RV and wanted to cry. I didn't want to stay in Beck's house with his parents. I didn't belong there! I didn't belong anywhere. The one place I thought I belonged was in Beck's RV, snuggled against him, but now I wasn't allowed to do that. I walked into the house to see Mrs. And Mr. Oliver talked at the kitchen table.

"That girl is a slut! She is being a bad influence on Beck! I told Beck she has to stay in here, but I want nothing to do to her. I hope this phase will pass for Beck and he moves on to a nice girl like that Tori Vega." Mrs. Oliver said to Beck's dad. I felt my eyes water. I walked into the kitchen, purposefully stomping my feet and they turned around.

"Hi Mrs. Oliver. Beck said you wanted me to stay in his old room, may I ask where that is?" I said through sniffles, trying to be polite.

"Yes. It's upstairs, first room on the left. Here, maybe you want this back," she glared at me, throwing a thong at me. My cheeks flushed, and I quickly walked upstairs and sat on Beck's bed.

Why didn't anybody like me? I looked around Beck's room and saw cluttered bookshelves. Maybe I could read something to get this off my mind. I looked through the books and founf a title that intrigues me.

_**Beck's Journal**_

I smiled. I didn't know he kept a journal. I looked at the first entry.

_September 1__st__, 2009._

_So my mom wants me to keep this journal of high school because someday I might want to look back and see how much I changed. Whatever. So today was my first day attending Hollywood Arts. I'm in 9__th__ grade, and met my new best friend, Andre, who was walking around with a bubbly cute girl, Cat. Then a kid with a puppet came up, Robbie, and he joined our circle of friends. I guess my first day wasn't too bad. A bunch of girls were all over me and Andre and I knew I could have my picking of whatever girl I wanted. But then Cat introduced me to her best friend Jade. Jade West. She's beautiful, and don't get me wrong, Cat's really pretty, but Jade is the excact opposite of Cat. Cat's all open and bubbly, but Jade's dark and mysterious. You can tell she loves Cat to death though. I think I spent most of the day staring at Jade. I couldn't get over how amazing she was. She's super talented too. She can sing, and don't tell anyone, but I followed her to the ballet studio, and she can dance too! She's perfect. The only thing is, she can be mean, so I'm scared to talk to her. Really scared. _

I flipped the page. This was interesting. Two days later he had written another entry.

_So, I just got finished with my third day of Hollywood Arts, and I just texted Cat asking her if Jade ever talks about me. I have a huge crush on Jade, which is weird because I've only talked to her twice, both getting a response of "I don't like you. Go away." Cat said Jade has only talked about me once, when she asked her how hot she thought I was. She answered Cat with a not hot at all. He looks like girl with all his man-jewelry and his hair. I gasped at that. Those cheerleaders all over me didn't seem to think I was girl. I know this is going to be hard, but I will ask Jade out tomorrow. I'm sorry if this is my last entry, because I'm not sure I will make it out of this alive._

I smirked. I remember that conversation with Cat. She asked about hot guys, I said there were none, she said what about Beck, and I did think he was hot, but I didn't want to admit it so I said he looked like a girl. On to the next page.

_I asked Jade out today. My answer was a kick in the crotch and "Why would I go out with you?" It was embarrassing because all the other girls where around and laughing when I winced in pain on the floor after she kicked me down. This wasn't the last she's seen of me. Time for attempt two tomorrow. _

I flipped around in the book, reliving our freshman year, because most of it was about me. In case you're wondering, the next day, Beck showed up in football pads and asked me out. I slapped him in the face, and he screamed, "JADE WEST. I LOOOVEEE YOU! PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Not wanting the attention, I hissed, "if I say yes will you shut up?" He had nodded so I said, "Pick me up 6 o'clock sharp. We're going to the movies, your pick. Don't make it a chick flick. Here's my address. I am NOT your girlfriend. I'm going on one date with you, and we'll see how I like it."

I had ended up having the best night of my life. We had seen a horror film, with lots of blood. He had hidden in my shoulder the whole time, but I loved it. After the movie, we went to get coffee, and he got me black with two sugars. Just like I like it. We then threw the leftover popcorn into eachothers mouths, having a competition to see who could get the most. He won, but he ended up with coffee poured down his pants. He drove me home, and kissed me in the cheek. I grabbed him, and kissed him hard on the lips, and we stood there, kissing for a few minutes, until I heard glass break in my house and angry screams. I said I had to go, and that I would see him at school.

I smiled remembering those days, and dozed off to sleep with his journal lying on my stomach.

**Chapter 9! So, you like? I know I didn't put very much sexy stuff, but I promise it in the future! Thanks! R&R if you want quicker updates! **

**~Sarah(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Beck's POV**

I sat around alone in my RV waiting for Jade to come back. After 30 minutes, I walked inside to see if my parents had killed her yet. Surprisingly, my mom and dad were just talking at the kitchen table.

"Hey mom, hey dad, is Jade okay? She said she'd come back to the RV to say goodnight but she hasn't come back yet," I said, scratching my head as my parents stared me down.

"I don't know. She went up to your room and hasn't come down. A girl like her is probably caught up masturbating," My mom muttered.

"Mom!" I screamed, but couldn't help but smile at the mental picture of Jade masturbating. I ran upstairs, and was completely shocked at what I saw. Jade was sprawled out on my bed still in her clothes and she had a book lying on top of her. I smiled and gently took her shoes off and pulled the covers over her. I removed the book, I didn't care to look at what she was reading, and kissed her forehead. I saw her smile in her sleep and turn to the side.

"Beckett Oliver! You better stop whatever you two are doing in there!" I heard my mom scream and I whirled around to see her barging in the door and then stopping in her tracks seeing we both still had our clothes on. She blushed.

"Mom, be quiet, Jade's sleeping." I hushed her.

"Okay Beck, time to get out," she said, watching me as I kissed Jade's forehead once more and rubbed my finger down her cheek. I walked past my mom and out to my RV. I couldn't wait to see Jade again tomorrow.

I felt someone snuggle close to me and put their head on my chest. I opened my eyes to see the sun creeping in the curtains, and Jade looking up at me.

"Hey babe, whatcha doing?" I asked, pulling her completely on top of me.

"I missed you last night, and it's almost noon so your parents already left for work so I decided to see you," She whispered into my chest.

I pulled her up so she was straddling me. I looked up at her groggily and smiled, "How'd you sleep?"

"Good…I realized I fell asleep when I was reading. Uh, anyway, so I was told this morning that someone bailed my dad out of jail." She said, looking a down at me with a puzzled face. Who would bail her father out? From what I've heard, no one in Jade's family likes her dad.

"Who?"

"I have no idea, but it was around 9:30, about 30 minutes after your mom and dad left for work," she said, raising an eyebrow at me. Ah. I got it. My parents wanted Jade out.

"Jade, I'm so sorry! I don't know what we're going to do…but I swear you never have to see him again if you don't want to. You can stay here." I smiled reassuringly at her. She leaned down an kissed me. I grabbed the back of her head and shoved her back to my mouth. We fought for dominance, and I won, exploring every millimeter of her mouth. She pulled back, gasping for air after a while, so I let her catch her breath and sat up, scooting her on my lap. I kissed down her neck, and her collarbone, and inched my way down her chest until her shirt restricted me from going farther. I moved my hands up her sides, bringing the shirt off and I went farther up. She lifted her hands up and allowed me to take it off. I cupped her breasts through the bra, and fondled with them. She reached behind her back, and unclasped the bra herself.

I greedily attached my mouth to one, and she pushed me down squealing in pain as my teeth scraped her breast. She lifted my shirt off, and placed small kisses down my abs, and kept going lower until she reached the waistband of the boxers I was wearing. She smiled and peeled them down, and my erection popped up. I groaned as I felt her mouth close in on it, and her tongue flicked around and licking circles. She rubbed my shaft and I moaned. She took a second to yank her her pants on and roll a condom on, and then she lowered herself on me. She moaned as I filled her, and I moaned as I felt her walls around me.

I grabbed her tiny hips and slammed them up and down as best as I could with her on top of me.

"B-Beck I need more!" She screamed.

I flipped us around and starting pounding her as hard as I could as she screamed my name.

"Jade I'm cumming!" I said, as she screamed.

"Hold on! I'm almost there! Harder!" I fought hard, for her, and then we both reached our climax and collapsed on the bed.

"That was nice," I said dreamily.

"Yeah, now what are we going to do about my dad?" She snapped, bringing me back to reality.

Oh, right. Her dad.

**Okay. So that was chapter 10, and honestly, I don't like where this story is going at all, so I think I'm gonna do a happy ending in the next chapter or so. If you think this story has potential and have ideas for it, PM me and I'll let you adopt it, and I'll leave a AN saying who's continuing it, but I really don't like it, so its up to you people. PM me please!**

**R&R as always, I don't think I'm putting in the strip poker, so if you adopt it, feel free to add that in for Kylie! **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed this story, I love you, and I'm sorry to end this, but I just am bored writing it. Thanks for understanding!**

**~Sarah(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jades POV**

Sex can really take you away from reality.

"Your dad…" Beck said slowly.

"Yes Beck. My father. The one who was in jail for abuse, and now has been bailed out by your parents. That dad," I said sarcastically and rolled over to face him.

"I know. So, I think we wait until my parents get here. Maybe they weren't the ones who bailed him out. For now, you can just spend the day in the RV with me; maybe we can go out for a little bit. I'll find out what time my parents get home, you see if Cat or Andre or Tori or Robbie are doing anything today…okay?"

I sighed and pulled out my phone. I called Cat. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey Hey!" Cat answered cheerfully.

"Hi. You busy today?" I asked emotionless.

"Well, this evening we're all going to Tori's; she sent Beck and invitation and assumed you would be with him, so I take it you haven't gotten it yet?" Cat said.

I glanced at Beck, and he was scrolling through is texts at the very minute. "Okay Cat, thanks bye." I hung up. "Beck, did Tori send you an invitation to her house tonight?"

He looked up. "Yeah, and my mom also texted me saying she was going to be home around 8, and to not do any foolish things because she's bringing a surprise with her."

I bit my lip. I could already imagine it happening. Surprise Jade! We got your father out of jail and now you can leave because we think you're a trashy slut! I shook my head. The surprise could be anything. "Ok. So we have the day to ourselves…we don't have to be at Tori's for another 4 hours. Let's see. I have two more condoms…"I grinned. He got the message.

**Time Break!**

**Becks POV**

I hopped in the car with Jade, and we drove off to Tori's. Her face was slightly flushed from our…activities…and she looked gorgeous as always. Tori's house was about 5 minutes away, and we spent the time thinking. I thought about Jade mostly. Her and her dad, what to do, that sort of thing.

We pulled up to Tori's house and were immediately greeted my Cat running out screaming and giving Jade a hug. Jade reluctantly hugged back and we followed her inside to where everyone had started a game of crazy 8's at Tori's table, and we joined in. Jade's really bad at card games. I don't know why, she's a smart girl, but she just doesn't have the patience.

"I'm bored," she announced in the end of the third round. She had already managed to get 58 points, and the rest of us only had 10-25. In case you don't know, the winner of crazy eights is the last one to reach 100 points, so you want the least amount of points. She stood up and walked over to Tori's fridge.

"Someone's a sore loser," I teased. She glared at me and came back with a coke.

"I don't like this game either; I want to play go fish!" Cat said, who was also doing badly. She would giggle every time she got a low numbered card and say 'oh phooey!' every time she got a high numbered one.

"That game's for children," Jade said.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat screamed.

"I don't want to play it."

"Oh. Okay."

"We can make it more adult like," Andre grinned.

"How?" Jade said cautiously.

"For every time you say a card someone else doesn't have, you have to take off a piece of clothing and then go fish," Andre said.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"NO!" Jade screamed. She knew she was bad at any card game. "No way! NO!"

"C'mon Jadey," I looked at her, rubbing her thigh. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"No! I'm going to be naked first and all of you are going to freaking rape me!" She shrieked.

"It's not rape if you like it," Andre said, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed.

"Jade's playing. Let's start!" I said, ignoring Jade's creative cursing.

**(A/N: I know almost NOTHING about poker, so I guess this is my version of strip poker (; sorry guys! I'm only 15 and have never played poker in my life! )**

Andre started dealing the cards, so I looked around the table. Jade had a pouty expression, Tori and cat were smiling, and Rex was holding up four fingers signaling Robbie had a four. I glanced at my cards. I had two 3's, a queen, an 8, and a 6.

"Can I start?" Cat asked.

"Sure," We muttered.

"Jade, do you have any 5's?" Jade cursed and slipped Cat her card.

"Beck, do you have any 7's?" Jade asked. I grinned.

"Go fish," I said, popping my mouth as she groaned. She grabbed a card and slipped off her jacket, leaving her in a black shirt.

"Andre, do you have any 3's?" I asked.

"Go fish." I slipped off my shirt, leaving me in a wife-beater.

"Toray, any 2's?" Andre grinned as she slipped him 2 of her cards. "Two 2's."

"Robbie, any kings?" Robbie gave Tori a card. I remembered Rex's signal for a 7. I'd have to keep that in mind.

"Jade, any 8's?" Robbie asked.

"Fuck you." Jade spat and gave Robbie 2 of her cards.

"Cat, any queens?" Jade asked. Cat giggled.

"Nope." Jade took off her jeans and drew a card.

"I have to pee." Jade announced and got up, walking past us. She only had her panties on her bottom, so when she walked past me I smacked her ass. She kept walking. I smiled.

"Guys, I have a plan," I said, smiling.

"Kay…" Andre said.

"Let's call on Jade every time, and pick on her until she has all her clothes off and she's the only one. Let's show each other our cards, and here are Jades, so we keep our clothes on, and make Jade really embarrassed. Then, we all 'rape' her." I said, putting air quotes around rape. 'Rape' is when we tie her down and touch her, but don't actually have sex. Everybody, especially Tori, smiled at the plan. I didn't mind everyone seeing Jade's body; I wasn't nearly as possessive as her. We laid our cards in the center and we waited for Jade. She walked back in.

"I know I'm in my underwear, but do you guys really have to look at me?" She asked, plopping in her seat. "It's your turn Cat!"

"Oh right! Jade, do you have any 9's?" Jade gave Cat a card.

"Vega. Do you have any 4's?"

"Nope," Tori said, popping the P at the end. Jade took off her shirt and put her hands in her head.

"Jade, any queens?" Tori mocked as Jade threw her another card.

"Beck, any 4's?" Jade asked.

"Nopeity!" I laughed as she slipped her panties off and turned red.

I paused. She had given all of her cards up and I didn't know which cards she had drawn. "Jade, sweetheart, do you have any 8's?"

"Nope," she said, finally satisfied. I frowned and took off my wife beater. I drew a 4 and I smiled.

"Robbie do you have any 4's?" She asked, desperate.

"Nope!"

She unclasped her bra, "Guys! I'm out of clothes! Now what?"

I gave everyone a look and we all got up and grabbed her.

"Guys! Stop! What are you doing! This isn't part of the game!" She screamed. She started kicking, but me and Andre held her legs, Robbie and Cat held her arms, and Tori was getting her dad's handcuffs and some rope. We plopped her down on Tori's couch, and tied her up. She finally quit fighting and glared at us.

"Beck Oliver. Tonight you will pay for this." Jade threatened.

"Well might as well enjoy this now!" I laughed and cupped her boob. Andre grabbed her other one, Tori shoved her fingers up Jade's pussy, causing her to scream. Cat was licking off Tori's fingers and occasionally licking Jade, and Robbie was kissing her unwilling mouth.

"So you guys are going to gang-bang me?" Jade shrieked when Robbie pulled away for air.

"Well, no, but now that you mention it that sounds good to me!" I said, getting up. I undid my pants and pulled down my boxers.

"Beck! Put your pants on!" Jade yelled, but was immediately shut up when I stood over her and shoved my manhood in her mouth. She was gagging, and I wanted to pull out, but I had to be in control. Everybody else got up and stripped down. I hopped off of Jade and grinned.

"So, you guys wanna take turns? Only one section of her body each." I smiled.

"Me first." Tori smirked. "Be right back," she said and ran upstairs. Jades eyes were huge and you could tell she was a mix of scared and pissed off. Tori came back down with a glass dildo, and walked over to Jade. Cat hopped on Robbie's lap and we all sat down, enjoying the show. Tori started licking Jade all over, despite her threats to kill her once she was untied. Tori stuck her tongue inside Jade's entrance and flicked it around.

"Jade, let out a moan," Tori purred. I had to admit it was sexy watching them. Jade shook her head, so Tori flipped her over and spread her butt cheeks apart. "I'll do something to make you moan." Tori stuck the dildo in Jade's asshole, and stuck her fingers in her front. She pumped both in and out, and Jade buried her face in her pillow, probably trying to hold back a moan or a cry.

"My turn," Robbie said. Tori got up and smirked, and went to sit by Andre.

Robbie flipped Jade over and Jade groaned when she saw Robbie. He sat her up straight, and stood on the couch and stuck his dick in Jade's face.

"Suck it," he ordered her. She shook her head so he shoved it inside her mouth. She wouldn't cooperate, so he made her gag until she pumped her head on him. I know this is weird with me as her boyfriend and all, but I kind of liked watching her being ordered around by other people. It was almost funny to me.

It was Andre's turn, so he licked around her vag and sucked. He stuck his fingers in and accidentally hit a certain spot and she started cumming all over the couch. He licked most of it up, and sat back down. Cat hopped up, and I was actually surprised. She licked Jade's boobs, and bit down every once in a while, leaving red marks. Jade moaned. It was the first time she had let out a sound. Cat skipped back over, and it was my turn. She looked at me, and sighed.

Decisions decisions…what part of her did I want to violate? I decided her mouth. I stood above her and tea bagged her, making my balls go in her mouth every time I squatted down. She willingly sucked them. I moved my mouth to her neck, sucking her pulse point and releasing a moan from her. I left about 4 or 5 hickeys, and got back up and untied her. She immediately ran to her piled of clothes and slipped them on.

"I hate you guys," she muttered. We all got our clothes back on, and turned on the TV right as we heard Tori's parents car pull in the driveway. I wrapped my arm around a pouty Jade.

"Hey kids!" Mrs. Vega called and walked over to the couch where Jade had been. "Ew, what did you guys spill?" She asked. I looked at it, and she was pointing the remains of Jade's cum. "It's clear and kinda of thick," she asked.

"I don't know mom, we were eating there, so taste it." Tori said, smiling.

Mrs. Vega licked it off her fingers and we all laughed. "Hm, what is it? It tastes familiar, but I haven't had it in a long time." That just made us laugh harder. I felt my phone buzz and I looked down.

_From: Mom_

_Where are you? We just got home and you and Jade aren't here._

Shit. I looked at the time, it was 8. "Jade, we have to go," I said, pulling her up.

_From: Beck_

_Coming, we were just at Tori's._

I hopped in the car, and we both got ready to face my mom's "Surprise".

**I'm so sorry I didn't exactly do strip "poker" but I guess I made it work. Sorry this chapters really bad. I really wanna finish this story but so many of you are asking for games and strip poker, so I incorporated this in. Story will be finished in two chapters. Thanks, R&R! Byee! :D**

**~Sarah (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jades POV**

We pulled up to the driveway of Beck's house and all the lights were on.

"You ready?" Beck asked me. I sighed and nodded my head. I grabbed his hand as I walked up to his house. He knocked on the door, and Beck's mom answered.

"Hi sweetheart," she said, giving Beck a kiss on his cheek, "Jade." She said, acknowledging my presence.

"Hi mom. So you said you had a surprise," Beck said, squeezing my hand.

"Well, it's more of a surprise for Jade, but yes," she said. I shut my eyes, expecting my father to pop out from somewhere.

"Okay, what is it?" Beck asked.

"Up here!" His mom said, leading us up the stairs.

I walked up slowly, with Beck dragging me behind him. We walked down to Beck's old room; she paused in front of it.

"Okay, so Jade, I know we've always got off on the wrong foot, and I'm sure you know that I didn't exactly approve of you. But I got to thinking, and I didn't have a real reason to be mad at you. Sure, I caught you have sex…multiple times…with Beck, but it takes two people to have sex, and I realize Beck is just as much to blame," his mom said, Beck was staring at the ground blushing. "But anyway, I want to start fresh with you, and you make Beck really happy, and I love seeing Beck happy. So, that's why I visited your father in jail yesterday, and asked permission to go inside of your old house." My head snapped up. This isn't what I was expecting. Beck looked equally confused.

"Mom that's creepy." Beck said.

"I'm aware. So, I decided since you're going to stay with us for a while, because I was informed your father had a 7 year sentence, I signed the custodial papers, and you're officially living with us." His mom said.

"And what does this have to do with going into her house?" Beck asked.

"I was getting to that. Anyway, I went into your room, or at least I'm assuming it was yours. It had pictures of you and Beck in it, and I grabbed a few of your things, and I'm going back tomorrow for more, but I redid Beck's old room to look as much as possible as your room at your house, because I want you staying here Jade. I don't want you sleeping with Beck out in his RV, but I do want you to stay here," she finished, smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. "You wanna see it?" She asked, clutching the handle of the door.

"Yes."

She opened the door, and the room inside was beautiful. It looked nothing like Beck's old room. It was black with purple curtains, except they weren't cut up like my ones at home. Beck's old bed had new covers and all of my old pictures were pinned to the walls like they were before. My favorite lamp from my room was sitting on Beck's old desk, and it smelled like lavender. My clothes were in the drawers, and it was like a cleaner, nicer version of my room. I loved it.

"You like it sweetheart?" she asked.

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone now, I will be back in 5 minutes, so don't do anything," Beck's mom said as she walked out the door. "All of Beck's journals are in the bottom drawer of your desk," she whispered to me on her way out. She shut the door and I looked at Beck.

"This is wonderful," I said.

"It is, isn't it? But where did she put all my old books and stuff?" Beck said, looking around.

"I don't know. But Beck? If she didn't bail my dad out of jail, then who did?" I asked, completely nervous. Think Jade, think! Who would want your scumbag of a father out of jail? My mind was blank. I couldn't think of anyone.

"I don't know, but let's take this one step at a time, okay?"

"Kay," I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He deepened the kiss and put his hands on my ass. He lifted me up and dropped me on my new bed. He then tackled me and rolled beside me laughing. He had knocked the wind out of me, so I slapped him in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. We both were panting on the bed, cheeks flushed, trying to catch our breath.

"Beck! Time for bed! You have school tomorrow and it's almost midnight! You too Jade!" His mom called. He rolled off the bed and kissed me goodnight. When he had shut the door behind him, I got my pajamas on and grabbed Beck's journal again. I started after the night of our first date.

_I just got back from my first not-date with Jade. It was amazing, although she has terrible taste in movies. She called me a weenie. I was a little embarrassed because I spent the whole movie with my head in her shoulder. I mean, there was a lot of blood, but she was LAUGHING at it. Laughing. I sure know how to pick girls. It was amazing, because we went to get coffee, which ended up in my pants, and then I kissed her cheek, but get this; she pulled me back and kissed me on the lips. Hard. It was the best kiss of my entire life! But she ended it when she heard a crash from inside her house. I couldn't help but worry, but I didn't want to bother her anymore, so I let her go. I hope we are considered a couple now. Isn't that what a kiss after a movie means? Who knows?_

I smiled at the memories. I flipped the page.

_Today was the first day of me and Jade as a COUPLE! That's right. We made it official! And we spent some awesome time making out in the janitors closet, but then the janitor told us to get out. We did a romance together in Sikowitz's class, which ended in a stage kiss that wasn't a stage kiss, I guess. I am one happy dude right now, me and Jade. Beck and Jade. Bade._

I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness. It was kind of nice seeing Beck's view on things. I looked at the next page.

_I'm upset. Me and Jade had our first fight today, and let me tell you, she can be BITCHY. I'm starting to wonder if I should've gotten to know her a little more. Every girl that comes within a 20 foot radius of me ends up crying because of her. I don't get why she does it. Is she jealous? She has no reason to me. Those cheerleaders are shallow crap. So back to the fight. I told her I had to do homework tonight and she couldn't meet my parents tonight, and she got all made and was like, 'so now I'm not good enough to meet your parents?' and 'I bet you're seeing another girl tonight! Maybe that Ashley chick from English!' And she stormed away. I don't get it. I'm not allowed to talk to any other girls now. Maybe I am dating the school bitch._

Tears started to well up in my eyes. Is that what he thought of me? I flipped to the next page to relieve myself.

_I shouldn't have said that. Jade's not a bitch. She's scared. I walked to her house after school to surprise her, and when no one answered the doorbell, I looked in the window. She was rocking back and forth on her butt and crying. Her dad came into view and he had a beer bottle in his hand and he screamed, 'Get out! No one could love a useless piece of trash like you. I bet that boyfriend of yours will break up with you soon.' I saw her eyes water up, and she ran out, completely crashing in with me. I just held her when she cried, and I got it. She acts insecure and jealous because she's scared of losing someone that loves her._

I smiled. He did truly get me, even that early in our relationship. I sat the book and crawled to my side and went to sleep.

**Okay! I feel like I'm dragging this out too long but y'all wanted more journal entries.**

**I only got one review the last chapter. I'm upset. Please R&R!**

**Thx**

**~Sarah(: **


	13. Chapter 13

**Becks POV**

After I had left Jade's new room, I walked back out to my RV. I went inside and plopped myself on my bed. I stripped off my shirt and my pant and my boxers and hopped in the shower. I let the warm water rinse over me, and I couldn't help but think, who had bailed Jade's dad out? Was it a lie to scare Jade? I better find out who told her that. I washed my hair and body, and then hopped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked out to the main part of my RV to see a man standing there, by the door.

"Who the hell are you?" I called backing up. The man was dressed in all black with a ski mask covering his face. He was about six feet tall, and had broad shoulders and a muscular build.

"Listen pretty boy, I want you to keep my daughter here. I don't want her. For all I know, she probably doesn't want me either. A rich bar slut bailed me out. Tell her you found out I dies in a car accident because her Aunt Judith told you when she called her phone," he chucked a phone at me, and I recognized it as Jade's. "Tell her that, that I'm sorry for all I've put her through, but I just can't look at her without seeing her mother. Tell her that I love her, and to remember me like I was 9 years ago. Tell her to forget about the horrible man I've become. Tell her to come to my funeral, and say nice things, even if she doesn't mean them. Tell her to at least TRY to remember the good side of me. You are going to tell her?" He yelled suddenly and walked over to me. He pinned my arms above my head.

"Yes sir!" I screamed.

"And give this to her," he said, and put a locket in my hand. I opened it and there was a picture of a mini-Jade surrounded by her mother and father, smiling. Jade was wearing pink, and she had a true smile. She was giving her dad a kiss on the cheek. She looked no older than 7 or 8, a little before the time her mom died.

"Okay," I whispered. He let go of me and left the RV. I registered in my mind what had just happened. Jade's dad is going to commit suicide. I sighed. Maybe it's better if he does. I mean, Jade's scared of him, and honestly, I didn't want to get in the way of it. I held the locket for Jade, and set it on my dresser. I slipped on boxers and fell asleep.

**Jades POV**

I rolled out of bed when my alarm clock went off. Unfortunately, we had school today. I got dressed and did my hair, and walked downstairs to where Mrs. Oliver was frying eggs.

"Hi Jade! Beck said you need coffee?" She said, giving me a mug. I took it thankfully and started sipping. "Do you mind checking to see if Beck's up?" She asked. I nodded my head and walked outside to his RV.I walked in and he was passed out in his bed snoring softly.

"Beck, wake up!" I shouted and jumped on him.

"Oof!" he groaned.

"Why you so tired? We got to bed early?" I asked, sitting down beside him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Jade, there's something I need to tell you," Beck said. I looked up at him. He had a face of full seriousness.

"Uh okay."

"You left your phone in here, and last night your Aunt Judith called. You're dad died in a car accident last night," he said. My breath stopped. My dad was dead. "Apparently one of the chicks from his bar bailed him out, and he had a…uh…a note written in his car that was addressed to you, but he never got to send it. IT said he was sorry for all he's put you through, and that every time he looks at you he sees your mom. He said to remember him like he was 9 years ago, and to forget how he's become. Go to his funeral and say nice things, even if you don't mean them. I'm sorry Jade," Beck finished, his eyes watering. "He also wanted you to have this," he said, grabbed a necklace. I grabbed it. It was a locket. I opened it to see me 9 years ago with my mom and my dad. I was dressed in pink and was as happy as could be.

"B-Beck," I cried, and leaned on him.

"I'm sorry," he said, kissing my head.

"Can we skip school?" I cried.

"Of course angel."

We walked inside to Beck's mom.

"You kids are going to be late for school!" She exclaimed, shooing us out the door.

"Mom, we're going to skip," Beck said.

"No way! Give me one good reason!" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Jade's dad died last night," Beck said. Mrs. Oliver's face softened.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry," she said, giving me a hug to which I reluctantly responded too. "You kids do whatever you want today, I'll go pick up your homework from the school later. I've got to run to work."

I sighed as the door clicked shut.

"Jade, I'll do anything to see you smile," Beck said, grabbing my hands and twisting them.

I didn't know what to say. I was feeling…apathy…as ironic as that was. I hated him, but I loved him. I was scared of him, yet I cherished him. All of my emotions were counteracting. I shook my head. I needed to be distracted.

"Anything to make me smile?" I asked.

"Anything possible," he said.

"Come with me," I said, dragging him to my room. Once we were in and I shut the door, I grabbed him and kissed him. He kissed back, a bit surprised at first. I locked my fingers in his hair, and he set his hands on my ass.

"Distract me," I muttered through the kiss. Right after I said that, he picked me up and set me on the bed. He climbed on top of me, never breaking the kiss. I tugged at his shirt, and he took it off. My shirt followed, and then my bra. I flipped us over so I was on top, and I straddled his waist. I fiddled with his belt and pulled down his pants. I gave him the smile he wanted and then grabbed his erection through his pants. He moaned. I pulled on the waistband of his boxers, and put his member into my mouth. I sucked up and down and flicked my tongue around his head.

"Ohh, Jade," he moaned. I stood up and shimmied out of my pants and underwear. He flipped us again so that he was on top and in control. He moved his mouth down the wet pool of my opening and stuck his tongue in. He started sucking and occasionally biting. It felt so good.

"Beck," I moaned when he flicked his tongue around. "More," I muttered, flipping us again. I lowered myself on him and he grabbed my hips.

"Jade, we should get a condom!" He exclaimed.

"Screw the condom, this is great!" I screamed. I bounced up and down on him, and he slammed me down harder and harder, but it wasn't getting the job done. "Beck! Get on top!" I demanded. I slid under him and he started pounding me harder and harder.

"J-Jade, I'm cumming!" He moaned.

"Me too!" I screamed and we fell over the edge together, and I felt his warm seed fill the inside of me.

I snuggled up next to him and we fell asleep together.

**I'm thinking two more chapters, about Jade's dad's funeral, and then her finding out she's pregnant, sound good? I need to finish this story! Sorry!**

**~Sarah (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jades POV**

I woke up and looked around. It was almost 5 o'clock in the evening and Beck was gone. I was still naked under my bed sheet covers. I heard pots and pans banging downstairs. I threw clothes on and walked to the top of the stairs. I stopped when I heard Beck and his mom talking.

"Beck! It's not healthy. I swear I catch you guys every single week."

"Mom! I'm a 16 year old boy! Cut me some slack!"

"I did. I tried, sweetie, I really did. I let Jade live with us for you. It's not like I wanted her here."

"Mom? How could you say that! What about that whole thing you said to Jade right before you showed her the room. You know the one about her making me happy. Was that all a lie?"

"Beck! It wasn't completely a lie. I let her stay for you."

"For me? What about a poor 16 year old girl who has never had anyone express love for her? What about someone who's dad is in jail and her mom is dead? What about my girlfriend! The one who has nowhere to go and would probably end up in a freaking orphanage if you wouldn't let her stay? A gifted, beautiful girl who's talents would be wasted if she had no one to support her! You really didn't feel the slightest bit sorry for her and wanted to help her?"

"Beck. Look at it in my perspective. She's a brat. She's sarcastic and mean. She dresses and acts like a slut. For all I've done for her, she's only said thank you twice! She's changed you. You used to be so innocent!"

"Yeah mom! That was two years ago. Then I realized what the real world is like. Not the world you had me living in, where everything was handed to you wrapped in a box. I started to live in Jade's world. Where you would work so hard for something so little. Where she would have to beg for her dad to not hurt her for just one night. I've changed. I've changed because of love. Because I LOVE her."

"You're 16! What do you know about love?"

"More than you think," Beck said, stiffening his jaw. His mother was silent so I figured it would be a good time to come down. I faked a yawn.

"Hi, I'm sorry I fell asleep," I muttered. Beck put an arm around me and glared at his mom. His mom cleared her throat.

"Somebody called saying that your father's funeral would be in a small church around the corner from here. It's going to be at 7 o'clock tonight so its best you start getting ready, and so far three people are going. You, Beck, and your Aunt Judith."

"Thank you," I squeaked. She narrowed her eyes and walked away. Beck turned and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to go get ready," I said, and started walking upstairs. Beck walked behind me and I entered my room. I stripped out of the sweatpants and large t-shirt I had threw on earlier. I shimmied into a black skirt and sweater, or my version of church clothes. I stared at Beck who was playing with his hands on my bed.

"You should get ready. I want to be there early."

He nodded and left. I walked over to my mirror and started applying makeup.

20 minutes later, Beck walked back into my room in a suit and tie and dress shoes.

"You ready?" I nodded and took his hand. We hopped into the car and drove to the little church on the corner. We pulled into the parking lot and there were 3 other cars. Probably Aunt Judith's, the priests, and the guy who brought the coffin. I sighed and walked in. Aunt Judith was talking to the priest, and she smiled when she saw me.

"Jade! It's so nice to see you!" She smiled and hugged me. I smiled back and wiped a tear from my eye.

I hadn't seen Aunt Judith since my mother's funeral. "It's nice to see you too."

"And you must be Beck! You're so handsome!" Aunt Judith exclaimed, shaking Beck's hand. Aunt Judith was in her mid-forties. She had brown, graying hair and lots of laugh lines.

"Thank you," Beck laughed.

"Can we begin? I have to go to my kid's soccer game," the priest whined. I glared at him.

"Just to annoy you, we'll wait 30 more minutes to start," I snapped, as Beck covered my mouth. Aunt Judith sighed.

"Yes we may start."

"We are gathered today to mourn the passing of James Dean West. He is with the Lord, and it is our hopes that he passes through to the gates in heaven. Does anybody have anything to say?"

Aunt Judith walked up.

"James was a good man at heart. I understand he did some bad things in his final years, but I know that my brother is still there. The one that would help me rehearse for my high school play, the one who stood crying happy tears over his newborn daughter, the loving one. That's the man I think of, not the sad, pitting one that couldn't say a good word to save his life. I guess that's all," Aunt Judith said, sniffling as she walked down. I took her place. Beck gave me a look, and I remembered that only nice things should be said at a funeral.

"My dad has a lot of layers to him. He has the funny one, the strict one, the caring one, the sad one, the abusive one. He seemed like all his emotions were always on scale 10. If he was upset, he was really upset. He's always been like that. But after my mom died, it seemed the only emotion he felt was pain and sorrow, and he took those to scale 10. I try to remember the dad that bought me ice-cream, and the one who took me on bike rides and taught me how to swim and sing and dance, but to be honest, I can't. For some sick reason, we humans look at the good over the bad, and I'm afraid I'm no different. My dad deserved better, and so did I. It's really unfortunate how this all turned out." I whispered the last part, and snuggled beside Beck. He looked satisfied.

"You may cry now. I'm out." The priest said and left. I tripped him on the way out. He was an asshole.

**Eh, it could've been better, but I'm so sick of this story. I'm sorry. One more chapter! R&R! I love you faithful fans so much! IF someone wants to adopt this story just PM me! I'm going to end with her pregnancy, so if you want to continue after that just ask!**

**~Sarah (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jades POV**

Me and Beck sat in silence on the way home. I began to wonder if his mom liked me or not. I think she felt bad for me, but hates the fact that I like Beck's dick up my ass all the time.

"You okay?" Beck asked, squeezing my hand as we pulled into the driveway. I nodded and stepped out of the car. When I took the step, started feeling a panging in my stomach. I ignored it and began to walk to the door. I felt kind of dizzy.

"Jade?" Beck called from the door. I suddenly felt a strong urge in my stomach. I ran to the door and burst inside to the bathroom. I lifted the toilet seat and let it all out. I threw up, and up, and up. I felt the acidy taste in the back of my throat. I heard footsteps behind me and then hands pulling my hair back while I spat up the last of it.

"You feeling okay?" Beck asked, attempting to put my hair in a ponytail.

"Ouch!" I snapped when he pulled at my hair. I grabbed the hair tie from him and put up my own hair. I stood up and walked over to the sink. "If I was feeling okay would I be throwing up my food from the past week?" I asked before washing my mouth with water.

"Nope. Here," Beck said, handing me some mouthwash. I rinsed my mouth and turned to face him.

"You hot?" Beck asked, pressing his hand to my forehead.

"I'm very hot," I grinned, giving him a soft kiss.

"True that. But we should take your temperature to see if you need to go to the doctors," Beck said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the kitchen.

"Hi Beck, Jade. Jade you look kind of pale. You okay?" Beck's mom greeted.

"She just threw up. Where's the thermometer?" Beck asked.

"Top cabinet."

Beck reached over and I felt another pang to my stomach. I threw my hand over my mouth and sprinted back to the bathroom.

"Jade! Again?" Beck called after me.

"Geruaghurft…" I tried to speak while throwing up. I wiped my mouth and rinsed it again. I turned around to see Beck and his mom in the doorway looking at me with concerned faces.

"It's probably just some food poisoning," I suggested, not really wanting to visit the doctor at 10 at night.

"Jade. The only thing you ate today was a granola bar and a peanut butter sandwich," Beck commented.

"We should probably take you to the ER," Mrs. Oliver said.

"Let me sleep on it! I'm sure I'm fine," I muttered, brushing past them upstairs. They didn't try to stop me and I heard Beck sigh.

"Just leave her," Beck whispered to his mom. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I shut my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

"_Charlie! C'mon! You're going to be late for your first day of kindergarten!" I heard myself calling._

"_Mommy! I can't get my shoe on!" A little kid with tan skin and light brown hair said, bounding into the room._

"_Here, let me help you bud!" Beck called, walking over to the little boy. Something honked outside and I looked to see a yellow school bus. The little kid grabbed his backpack._

"_Bye mommy, bye daddy! I'll miss you!" He smiled little dimples and ran out. Beck turned to me._

"_I should probably go to school, and then I'll see you tonight after work. See ya, babe," Beck said, giving me a kiss._

"_Don't I have to go to school?" I wondered aloud._

"_Don't be silly. You quit Hollywood Arts Junior year because we had Charlie and you have to take care of him!" Beck called, leaving the house. _

I woke up and sat up abruptly. I was sweating. I glanced at the clock. It was 9 o'clock and the light was peeping through the crack of the curtains. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and ran to the bathroom once again. I kneeled over the toilet and threw up. I'm not sure what I was throwing up anymore. I certainly had emptied all of my food out.

"Jade? Are you up?" I heard Mrs. Oliver call, walking up the stairs. She appeared at the top and saw me leaned over the toilet.

"We're going to the ER now." She ordered. I nodded and got dressed. After I got dressed, I walked downstairs to see Mrs. Oliver and Beck waiting for me.

"Jade! Are you okay?" Beck asked, rushing over to me.

"Yeah," I muttered. I sat in the front seat of Mrs. Oliver's car, and Beck in the back.

We pulled up to the ER and got out. I walked hand in hand with Beck up to the counter.

"Hi, she's been throwing up all night, and she's had no symptoms of anything," Mrs. Oliver said.

"Are you feeling any pain right now?" The receptionist asked. I shook my head. "Come right into this room," she said, pointing to a room behind her.

There were only two chairs, so I sat on Beck's lap in one, ignoring Mrs. Oliver's stares. A doctor walked in.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Troy, and you are?" He said, holding out his hand.

"Not friendly." I glared at him. I awkwardly pulled his hand back.

"So, throwing up? Any fever, headache, hallucinations?" HE asked. I shook my head. Then stopped.

"I had a weird dream last night."

"Weird how?" he asked.

"Well, I usually have dreams about death, dying, and sex, but last night I had a dream that me and Beck had a little kid named Charlie and we were teenage parents," I said.

"I'm assuming your Beck?" Doctor Troy said, gesturing at Beck. I nodded.

"Dreams of children and throwing up? I think you're pregnant my dear. How active is your sex life?" He asked.

I gulped, and attempted to not look at Mrs. Oliver.

"Uh. Very active," I said sheepishly.

"Nothing to be ashamed of," he smiled, writing some things down, "and do you have sex with only Beck over here? I know this may be difficult, but be honest."

"Yes. Only Beck," I said, looking at the floor.

"Okay. Do you use protection at all times?"

"Usually. But the other night we got carried away and didn't…" I trailed off.

"Okay. Would you like a pregnancy test?" He asked. I looked at Mrs. Oliver who sighed and nodded.

"Yes," I squeaked.

"Right this way," Troy said, leading us to another room. This one had a table in the middle with a lot of machines and a monitor. "Now, can I ask you to go pee in this cup and bring it back to me please?" he asked. I glared at him and took the small plastic cup. After I did my thing, I brought it out to him and he stuck a strip in it.

"Isn't this just like store tests?" I wondered.

"Yes, but more accurate."

"How much longer?"

"A few more minutes."

I grabbed Beck's hand and he smiled. I looked down at my feet. This is awkward.

"Okay! Let's see!" Troy said, looking at the strip.

"Tell me!" I shrieked.

"You're going to be parents, congratulations!" He smiled. I frowned. I didn't want a kid! I was 16! I didn't want to drop out of school. I wanted to be a big star. Me and Beck. And now I ruined both of dreams. I glanced at Mrs. Oliver who was….crying? I looked at Beck and he was smiling.

"We're going to have a kid!" He said, much too excitedly for my taste.

"Yay?"

"You're not happy?" He said, frowning.

"Well, I wanted a kid, but not until we were 30 years old with jobs and a house and graduated college!" I said, crying.

"Don't worry Jade! We're not going to let this stop us from our dreams. No way. Our little baby is going to be awesome. Cat can be the aunt, and our friends can love it. And they'll help. And mom will help. We'll make it through." He said, leaning down to kiss me.

**Fin.**

**That's the end! Hope you liked my story! Thanks to EVERY one of my faithful reviewers! I love you!**

**~Sarah (: **


End file.
